Brawlers are on their way
by Claudette14
Summary: its about Alice, Runo and Julie going to New Vestroia but what surprises awaits them? ALICExSHUN, RUNOxDAN, JULIExBILLY and MIRAxACE I've Edited Ch.8,9,10 bec. it has errors, i'll edit the others too.
1. Brawlers Reunited

Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **Brawlers are on their way**

Chapter 1: **Brawlers Reunited!**

It was night, 7 pm to be exact at New Vestroia. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance are on a camp to relax in one of the forest. "Hey you guys, I think this is a good spot to stay." Baron said one of the resistance who is a big fan of the six legendary warriors (Brawlers and their Bakugan). He is a Haos Brawler. "Great idea Baron. Okay Shun, Dan and Ace find some woods" said Mira, she is also a Vestal like Baron and Ace but they think that Bakugan should be set free and they formed a Bakugan Resistance. "Marucho, Baron and I will stay here and gather some dried leaves we could find."

_After they gathered some woods and dried leaves…… _

Dan and Shun were so quiet. Mira and Marucho are shocked that Dan is being quiet because he is the loudest of them all but Shun is naturally quiet. Ace, Baron, Marucho, Mira and Drago were talking about how strange that they were being so quiet tonight.

"_I wonder what Runo is doing. I hope she's NOT mad at me for ditching her and Julie at the middle of our date……" _Dan thought. Dan is a Pyrus Battler and his best of friend and partner is Drago, a Dragon-like creature called Dragonoid.

At the same time Runo just sneeze….

"Are you okay?" Julie asked, she was a subterra battler and she deeply misses her Gorem. She is one of the closest friends of Dan, Marucho, Shun, Alice and Runo.

"I'm fine, thanks" Runo replied, she is also a closed friend with Shun, Marucho, Alice and Julie. Dan is her boyfriend but they don't actually make a big deal about it. Runo's family runs the restaurant they are in and Julie is on a visit and helps at the restaurant.

Back at New Vestroia…..

"_I'm sorry……. for everything" _Shun thought. He is a Ventus Battler; he used to have his Skyress but was captured so his new bakugan is Ventus Ingram. Shun used to have a longer hair but now he has a shorter hair.

"Hey don't you guys think that Dan and Shun are being too quiet?" asked Ace, he is the 'Mr. Hot-shot' just like Shun. Ace is a Darkus Battler.

"Yeah, I noticed that…." Replied Mira, she is a Subterra battler.

"Me too" said Baron, he is a Haos battler. He used to have Tiggrera, Runo's bakugan but it sacrificed to help Baron's bakugan. He is such a big fan of the six legendary bakugans and their human friends.

"I know, it seems like their mind is not here at all" said Marucho. He is friends with the brawlers and a rich 12-year-old boy. He is an Aquos Battler. He used to have Pyres but it got captured do his new bakugan now is Elfin.

"I'll talk to Dan later." said Drago.

Back at Earth…..

"Julie! Hurry up, we have other costumers" said a very annoyed and irritated Runo.

Julie was working while having fun with the costumers by chatting with them and other stuffs. Julie always manages to give a very big smile even though she was sad.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…. Geez you're so harsh today" said Julie. Runo just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened at their restaurant and a friend stood in there. **(Me: sorry I can't describe their outfits.)**

"Hi you guy" she said happily.

"Alice you're back" said Julie while she gave her a hug and Alice returned the hug too. Runo gives her a hug too and says "I miss you so much, why didn't you call us that you were coming?" they were all laughing.


	2. Glad to be with Friends again

**Chapter 2: Glad to be with Friends again**

"_Hi you guy" she said happily._

"_Alice you're back" said Julie while she gave her a hug and Alice returned the hug too. Runo gives her a hug too and says "I miss you so much, why didn't you call us that you were coming?" they were all laughing_.

"I wanted to surprise you guys" Alice explained "What happened here? Where are Dan, Marucho and Shun? I called at their house but their family said that they were gone for a week or so. I called at your house Julie but your mom told me that you were staying at Runo's house for a while so I also thought that maybe Dan, Shun and Marucho are here as well."

"Oh I see. Sorry to disappoint you but Dan and Marucho both ditch us to go with Drago in New Vestroia." said Runo with different emotions; sad, disappointed, happy (to see a friend) and anger.

Alice was shocked and all she could say was "Drago?"

"Yes! He came back but not for a visit but for a mission" replied Julie.

"What about Shun?" asked Alice.

"We don't know, Sorry" said Julie.

"Hey Alice, do you have a place to stay?" Runo said as she just changed the subject.

"Come to think of it no…… can I stay here with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm so happy you're here" replied Runo. Alice just smiled and then thanked both of them. "Thank you" is all she said. They all just laugh.

Back at New Vestroia

Its 7:15 pm. The Brawlers says their good nights before heading to sleep at their 'transportation/HQ' and into their rooms. Shun on the other hand was deep in thought about something…….

**Meanwhile…..**

"Mom, Dad! Alice is going to stay here for a while, she's sleeping at my room with me and Julie, so don't worry" Runo said to her parents.

Her mom went towards her saying "Okay sweetie!" Runo then thanked her mom and went towards Alice and gestured her to follow her.

"Hey Alice, you can put your stuffs here" she said as they walked into Runo's room.

After 10 minutes Alice is done unpacking her stuffs so she went downstairs where the restaurant is. You could really tell that she was very happy to see her friends but there is a part of her that is very sad.

As Alice spotted her two friends she started talking to them. "Julie, Runo can I talk to the both of you? She asked them both.

"Like now?" complained Julie

Alice nodded which means yes.

"Well spill it…. We're waiting" said Runo

"Can we talk about this outside?" asked Alice

"Okay Fine! After the last customer left" said Julie

"Wait here, I'm just gonna tell my mom" Runo said as she dried her hands and went to her mother.

"Mom, after the last customer left, can Julie, Alice and I take a walk outside?"

"Sure thing, honey"

"Thanks Mom, oh and tell Dad too."

**~After 7 minutes~**

"Thanks for coming" Julie said to the last costumers as they left.

"That was tiring" Alice said as she sat on a chair because she also helped in the restaurant.

"Wow. It's already 8:00?" asked Runo as she saw the clock on the wall

Suddenly Alice interrupted by saying "sorry to bother you but can I now talk to you both? It's really important!"

Julie looks at Runo and they both nodded. The three of them took off their apron. Julie said "okay, let's go."

They all went outside. It was already dark out there it's a good thing that they have street lights while walking

Alice started their conversation "guys, there's something I've been hiding from you"

"What? Well spill it" Julie said being her excited personality

"I…." before Alice could finish her sentence; a portal on the ground sucked them in. The next thing they know, they were not in Earth anymore.


	3. New Vestroia and Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: New Vestroia and secrets revealed**

"_I…." before Alice could finish her sentence; a portal on the ground sucked them in. The next thing they know, they were not in Earth anymore._

"Where are we?" asked a shocked Runo

"How did we get here?" asked Julie, who is afraid and confused of what happened

Alice remembered what happened and shocked. Her reply to her friends was "the portal"

"What?" Runo and Julie said simultaneously.

"While we were walking, a portal on the ground came and sucked us in here. The question is where is _here_?"

"Ahhh! What are we gonna do?" screamed Julie

"Calm down, you know there's no point of screaming. It's already late at night. Let's go to sleep… in…. umm….. oh, that forest" Runo said as she pointed to the forest few feet away from them.

"Okay, let's just think about this in the morning" Alice said politely.

The 3 girls went into the forest. In there, they could see a fire. Yes it was the same forest that Dan and the resistance went to rest.

"_Huh? There's a fire, somebody or something was here but where is it?"_ Alice thought. All of them slept beside the fire. They all stay together so that they won't get lost.

The next morning Dan and Marucho woke up seeing that Baron was preparing their breakfast outside, Mira and Ace are planning a strategy to destroy those devise that made the Bakugan back into spheres again and Shun sitting on the couch.

The Brawlers are going to eat breakfast outside in 15 minutes.

Meanwhile…

"Hey guys wake up!!" Alice said while waking up Runo and Julie

"2 more minutes' mom" said Julie as she is still half asleep

"If we don't hurry up, we may never return home" as soon as Alice said that, both of them suddenly woke up.

"Morning, now lets walk and figure out what happen to us" Runo greeted them both and started to stretch. Alice and Julie also greeted her back.

"Okay" agreed Julie

"Yeah, I agree" said Alice

The three of them walked and walk while thinking what just happened. They were also chatting about what Alice is doing back in Moscow with her grandfather.

After 5 minutes of walking, Runo spotted something.

"Hey guys, can you see that thing?" Runo said as she started to point a big vehicle with something moving outside of it.

"Totally. Wait I also saw people" replied Julie. They came closer and closer until…

"Is that… DAN?!?!" Alice said with mixture of Happiness, curiosity and shocked

Runo just ran past ahead of them while she screamed "DAN!!!!" Julie and Alice just walked behind because they don't want to run.

After Dan heard his name, he looked to the direction he heard the voice and saw something that came closer. At first he thought it was some Vexos, so he reached for Drago just in case he has to battle him/her, until he saw it was Runo.

"RUNO!" shouted Dan. Runo came running and she suddenly gave Dan a big hug

"I'm glad you're okay…" she exclaimed as she tries to hold back her tears but one came out and Dan swiped it away with his hand on her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying" he replied. After that she gave him a not so hurtful punch in the head.

"Not the face, not the face. Hey! What was that for?" he asked her.

"Oh you know for ditching us at the middle of our date." Runo replied as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, it was an emergency. Is that…. JULIE and ALICE?" Dan nearly screamed their names as he tries to change the subject. Shun on the other hand, after hearing Dan's voice, which is loud and clear inside the vehicle heard practically everything but when he heard the word 'Alice', Shun immediately went outside to make sure what was going on.

Julie and Alice on the other hand were still walking until Alice saw Shun and Shun saw Alice. Obviously both of them were shocked on what they were seeing. Alice decided to run as fast as she could towards Shun and hugs him, tears falling from her eyes. As for Shun, he hugged her back and half whispered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Everyone else heard and saw this.

"It's okay Shun, I'm also sorry" replied Alice. Everyone around them was shocked at what they were seeing especially Dan.

"Are you two dating or something?" asked a confused Dan. Both Alice and Shun nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me" Runo asked

"Or me?" said a feminine voice by a Bakugan that came out of Alice's pocket.


	4. Explanation

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

"_Or me?" said a feminine voice by a Bakugan that came out of Alice's pocket._

Runo, Shun, Julie Dan and Marucho were shocked that they saw a bakugan in Alice's pocket. Shun was the first to speak.

"You have a bakugan?" he asked Alice. Alice just nodded.

Suddenly Baron came out. You could tell that he was very happy. "Oh My Gosh. You're Julie, Runo and Alice…. And why are you in Shun's arms?" he said as he pointed at Julie, then Runo and last but not the least Alice. Alice and Shun pulled away because of the embarrassment and just blushed.

"Who are they?" asked Runo as she saw two more figures coming out. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Oh these are our friends, Mira…" Dan introduced them

"Hi" Mira said

"… Baron…"

"Hello" he said

"… and Ace…"

"Hey" Ace said

"Do you guys mind explaining to us where are we and everything we need to know?" asked Julie.

"Yeah!" Runo said and at the same time her stomach growled which everyone heard. She look away because of embarrassment "… maybe after we eat?" she asked

"Good, I already prepared the food. Come on everyone time to dig in" Baron said as he sat down on his chair.

"Wait. Ace and I will go get some plates and chairs" Mira suggested "… right Ace?" Ace nodded and so did everyone.

_They eat their breakfast peacefully while chatting to each other about stuff especially girl stuff, which made the boys groaned because they really don't want to hear it._

_After 10 minutes…_

"Okay now that we are done, I guess we could explain everything, right?" Marucho asked them and they all agree with him.

All of them went inside their basement (a.k.a. their headquarter/vehicle). At first, the girls were pretty amazed and shock at the same time at what they saw. It was surely a hi-tech place and pretty too. They all found their position in the 'mini living room.' Some of them sat on the floor while others are on the couch.

After an hour or so of explaining everything to the girls, Julie, Runo and Alice finally understand what happened at New Vestroia and other thing they need to know.

Runo was the first to speak "Can we…. ummm…. help you guys…in…err….saving New Vestroia?" she asked for she is a bit nervous

"I guess we could use some help from you guys." Drago replied

"Great. The more the merrier, and the more we have member of the resistance, the more chance we could save New Vestroia" Marucho said happily.

"Thank Drago! I just hope that Tiggrera and the others would be fine" she said kinda sad that she truly misses her best friend.

"Okay! Now that we know about New Vestroia and everything we need to know what's happening here, we really want to know…." Julie started and then turned her attention towards Alice and then Shun "…. Alice, since when were you dating Shun?"

"How did you get that Bakugan and who is it?" asked Dan

"For your information human, my name is Skieress!" the bakugan, also known as Skieress said.

"Skyress? As in my Skyress?" Shun asked

"No, no… let me explain it to you all… it started two weeks a go" Alice said as she started explaining

FLASHBACK

I was walking in the streets when suddenly a portal appeared in the sky and a bakugan came it landed on my head so I picked it up……

"_Huh? What? Who are you?" asked Alice to the bakugan._

"_Are you Shun?" said a feminine voice, which Alice recognized as a female bakugan_

"_No, but he's my friend. Hello my name is Alice, what's yours?"_

"_My name is Skieress"_

"_Skyress, is that you? If that's you, why do you look different and why are you asking me about shun like you don't know him?"_

"_No, I'm the daughter of Ventus Storm Skyress, the bakugan of Shun."_

"_Come on, let's talk while walking"_

"_Okay"_

"_So where did you cam from? Why are you here?" Alice asked as they walk down the road while Skieress sat in her shoulders._

"_I came from New Vestroia…. We live in peace until one day people that call themselves vestels and vexos came. They use some kind of devices to make all bakugans into spheres again, so that it will be easy for them to catch us. One day, my mother, Skyress, was being captured. She told m to find Shun or the brawlers and ask for help. A portal suddenly opened and mother told me to get in and so I went in, and somehow I cam to you."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Skyress is being captured?" Julie asked as all of them nodded.

"That's why I came looking for the help of Shun, but he wasn't at their house and so is Dan and Marucho. I decided to call Julie only to be informed by her mother that she came to you Runo." Alice explained.


	5. Shun and Alice

**Chapter 5: Shun and Alice**

"Since we know what happened, can you tell us now about you and Shun?" Runo and Julie asked Alice.

Shun and Alice blushed hard, and Mira noticed this… "awe, it's so cute, they blushed" she said earning the others some laughter and giggles.

"Uhh… it's getting late, can we talk about this another time?" Alice asked trying to change the subject. (yup, It took them the whole day to explain everything)

"Sure but make sure you keep the promise… Alice" Marucho said and she nodded.

"Where can we sleep?" asked Runo.

"There is a good news and a bad news" Mira said while walking towards them. "Good news is that we still have one more bedroom. Bad news is that the bedroom has only two beds."

"So apparently only two of you can have the room." Ace said calmly.

The three girls talk about this, especially Julie and Runo, who argued about this. Both of them that Alice will take one bed and the other one will ether go to Julie or Runo.

"Mine!" Julie yelled

"No, it's mine!" Runo shouted back.

Alice of course getting tired of their conversation just said "Okay, that's enough! You two both get the bed in the bedroom."

"What about you Alice?" Julie asked concerned "where are you gonna sleep?"

"I don't know, I-" before Alice could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Shun.

"She could sleep at my room, I still have an extra bed ya know?" he offered, which made both of them blushed.

The others agreed on this and at the same time smirking, everyone then turned their attention to Alice for her response.

"I guess… it's either that or staying on the living room" Alice let out a sigh as she finally agreed to the plan. Both of them started walking to 'their' room, and so did their friends.

"Which one's mine" Alice asked nervously.

"The one that is far from the window" he replied as he sat down at his bed which is located next to the window.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Alice was already sitting at her bed while looking at the bed. Shun then started to speak and asked "So…. What have you been doing lately?" he is obviously trying to start a conversation with her.

"Nothing much…." Alice replied and she continued "… Shun, I'm sorry for that stupid fight" as she said that, tears started to form in her eyes.

Shun then stood up and went to sit beside her. He wipes the tears away and said "Shhh… don't cry. It's okay, I'm sorry too."

"Humans!" Skieress sighs as she turns around to sleep. Shun then went back to his bed and lay down.

"Night Shun, Night Skieress." Alice said

"Night!" they both said simultaneously.

It's 10 p.m. and Skieress is already asleep. But Shun and Alice are still awake.

"Shun, I can't sleep"

"Me either"

"Ummm….. is it okay…. if I sleep beside you tonight?" Alice asked nervously.

"Uhh…. Sure…." They both blush as Alice stands up and went to sleep beside Shun, where there faces were inches away from each other. Shun puts his hand around her as she rests her head in his chest, arms around him too. Soon, they had fallen asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

Shun and Alice was still asleep because they slept late at night.

_~In the living room~_

"Good Morning guys! Good Morning Runo" Dan said and when it came to Runo, he kissed her in the cheek.

"Morning Dan" Runo said.

"Ummm….. guys? Where's Alice and Shun?" asked a curios Marucho as he looked everywhere in the living room.

"I don't know…. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them and Shun is usually the one who wakes up early…. To train, that is" Baron replied

"Maybe still sleeping" Ace suggested while sitting at the couch

Julie, being…well… Julie said "Ok then, let's wake them up." Everyone sweat drop at the hyperness of Julie but they all agreed on her idea anyway.

They walk and walk until they reached their destination a.k.a. Shun and Alice's room. Dan knocked on the door but no one answered, so they decided to just walk and barge in. After they entered the room, both Runo and Julie gasped so loud at what they saw. They saw Shun and Alice shared more like sleeping in one bed and they were somewhat hugging each other. When Dan walked in followed by Marucho, Dan screamed.

"What are you doing?!?" Marucho asked

Alice suddenly woke up, maybe because of the noise she could hear….

"Why are you all so loud?" She asked more like yelled while rubbing her eyes. When she saw them standing there looking at her, she asked "What?"

Shun started to wake up and that's when Alice got the idea at what they were looking or talking about.

"Good Morning Guys…. Guys?!?" Shun yelled

"Uhhh…." Baron tried to say something but all of them were speechless.

"We'll just leave" Mira said and with that everyone agreed and leaves the room, leaving only Alice and Shun in there.

_**After 15 minutes….**_

Shun and Alice went outside to see food in the table, which means breakfast.

"About time you two got out" Ace commented when he saw them walking straight to their direction

"Yeah, and I'm hungry…" Dan added as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sorry… Let's just eat" requested Alice

_**After another 15 minutes, everyone was finished eating……**_

"Ok. Now that we're done eating…" Marucho started which was cutt of by Runo "…Explain to us about you and Shun" She almost yelled at them.

"Okay….. geez… too harsh much?" Shun replied, Alice just giggled.

**They settle inside the tracker **(that's what their vehicle is called right? Correct me if I'm wrong) **to talk about this.**

"Here's the story: After the whole 'Naga Thing'……

I was walking the streets, still sad about it. I missed my Hydronoid so much that I started crying and running at the same time. All of a sudden I bumped into someone" Alice explained

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm very sorry" Alice said while wiping her tears away_

"_That's okay" said a familiar boy. She looks up and saw it was Shun._

"_SHUN!" she said surprised "What are you doing here?"_

"_ummm…… training, I guess" he looked at her and notice that she was crying. "Hey! What's wrong" he was deeply concerned for her but didn't want her to know… yet._

"_Nothing. It's just that…" she trailed of as she started to cry again, and worst of all in front of Shun, her secret crush, actually she's not yet sure if it true or not._

"_Come on…… let's take a walk for a while, if that's okay with you?" Shun requested as he wipes her tears away with his hands. Both of them blushed but neither of them saw noticed that _**(awww…. Too bad. Hahaha XD)**

'_Why am I suddenly feeling like this; like I'm blushing or something' Alice thought_

'_Is it me or is it hot in here?' Shun thought, more like asked himself._

_They are talking while walking down the streets and stop at the park. They seated under an oak tree. Alice, however manage not to cry, for this is one of the few days she's actually happy. _

"_It's just so hard, I still miss Hydronoid and he's my first bakugan…"_

"_It's okay. I know how you feel, I also miss Skyress. Here, come on let me treat you something…" Shun said as he got up and offered his hand to Alice, which she accepted. They stopped at a store full of toys, which Shun brought her a lovely teddy bear before walking her home……_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, that's what happened, but after a week we just realized that we liked each other and started dating… secretly, as in no one knew about it" Alice said

"But we had an argument and we only fixed it last night. Geez. Glad that it was over, we've been fighting for a month now" Shun says while at their friends

"….. that's…. sweet, I guess" Runo said as she was the first on to speak

Sorry about that. I updated late because I have studies and homework to do. Remember I'm a Filipino so my school starts last June.

Hope u like it. Please leave a review for me to have a courage to continue writing stories. Thanks. Bye :)


	6. A Battle with Element

Chapter 6: **A Battle with Element**

**OK, this happened around 12 pm.**

"Ok here's the plan. We're gonna go to this and that and find a plan to destroy the devises and free the bakugan" Explained Mira as she pointed to different directions in the map.

_-AFTER MINUTES of EXPLAiNiNG-_

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Ace. Julie raised her hand; everyone looked at her and finally said "What about our Bakugan and that Gauntlet thingy?"

"Sorry about that, but don't worry. We could find a bakugan for you guys and don't worry about the gauntlets because we can buy some in that place" pointed Mira in the computer map that has a red circles around it.

"So what are your elemental types of Bakugan anyway? If Dan is a Pyrus battler, Shun is a Ventus one and Marucho is an Aquas one, which one's which?" asked a very confused Ace, obviously he's not really a big fan of the six new legendary bakugan saviours and their human friends. a.k.a. Bakugan Battle Brawlers

"I'm a Subterra brawler with my loyal Gorem" Julie said with a cute pose

"Haos is my game, with my precious Tiggrera" Runo said while doing a peace sign cute pose

"And of course don't forget me. I'm a Darkus brawler with my awesome 'Alpha' Hydronoid" Alice said with a bright smile.

"Wait. Isn't Alpha Hydronoid is the guardian of that Masquerade dude, who sents innocent bakugan to some creepy dimension?" asked a curious Baron

"Yup that's right! He sends them to the doom dimension" Marucho answered Baron's question. You could still see that he's confuse.

"So how did Alice manage to get hold of Hydronoid and actually tame him?" Baron asked as he scratches his head with his right hand

"Well you se-" Marucho was cut off by Alice, who put her hand in his shoulder telling him that she, herself wants to explain and continue the story. Marucho nodded his head and stepped aside for Alice to come forward.

"I'm Masquerade, well **was**, you know Masquerade and I are one. But that's all in the past."

"Huh? How was that possible? He was bad, cruel, cold-hearted person and a guy while you on the other hand are very kind, gentle with a big heart and a girl?" Mira asked. Now she was the one confused

Alice explained to them all about their history. Ace is also listening to the story while driving their HQ. She tells them that she doesn't remember anything when she turns into Masquerade and that it was caused by the Negative energy of the silent core. Also, that her grandfather, turned into Hal-G….. etc.

~after 10 minutes or so~

"….So that when he decided to permanently leave my body forever, He also left Hydronoid for me to handle…. And I'm assuming that you all know the rest of the story?" explained Alice and everyone nodded.

"Wow, very interesting story" said Ace as he switched places with Baron who is now driving.

Ace was going to ask a question but suddenly the car/transportation stopped, which caused most of them to fall and jump lightly.

"What was that?" Shun asked

"What happened?" came Julie's bubbly voice

"I don't know. Baron what happened" Dan asked as he walks towards Baron who just pointed something. Out there, in front of them is Gus and Shadow.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Dan Kuso brought some _human _friends" Gus said who pointed at Alice, Julie, and Dan. **(A/N. ok, here in my story they never came to the human world. Work with me okay?)**

"Ughh! What are you talking about? Why are you even here? But the important question is who the hell are you?" shouted by an angry Julie.

"Hey ugly. Who's that ugly friend of yours?" Runo said pointing at Shadow

"HEY! First of all my name is Shadow and this is Gus." Shadow introduced them. "Second, we're not ugly. We're handsome. Third, we are here to battle your girly human friends."

"And who would that be?" Alice joined in the conversation

"You and Girly here." Gus said and pointed at Alice and Julie

"As much as they want to beat you, they can't `cuz; one, they don't have gauntlets and second, they don't have any bakugan. So if you like, I could always just battle you anytime and anywhere." Shun said in a Mr-Hot-Shot tone

"Well no can do! Why don't they want to battle me anyway? Are they some kind of _chicken?_" Shadow insulted them and then laughed with no apparent reason.

"Okay, that's it your on" said Julie

"Yeah!" Alice agreed

Gus and Shadow just made an evil smile on their faces.

"Wait, what are we gonna use?" Julie asked the guys

"You could borrow my gauntlet, bakugan and ability cards" offered Mira as she handed Julie her gauntlet, some cards and Subterra Wilda (it's only for a while)

"Like, thanks you so much" Julie said as she took them and then she looked at Alice and asked "But what about Alice?"

"Well she can borrow my gauntlet and stuffs `cause she can't borrow from Shun since she's a Darkus type" Ace said

"Okay then, Thanks…. Uhhh…. Ace" Alice replied with a big smile

The four of them showed their gauntlets and said something, and then it started to glow.

"Gate card set" Julie said as she threw a card into the ground and it started to merge with the ground. "Bakugan brawl, Subterra Wilda stand"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand" Shadow said "Ability card activate."

"Julie, why not counter it with a copycat?" Alice suggested

"Not a bad idea. Ability card activate, copycat." Julie said as Wilda copied Hades's actions.

**(A/N: Just picture the battle, okay? Thanks.)**

It turns out that in the end Julie won. So next battle is Alice and Gus

"Ladies first" Gus insisted

"Fine. Gate card set bakugan brawl, Darkus Percival stand" Alice said as she threw the card and the bakugan which landed on the card.

"My turn, Vulcan stand" Gus then threw his bakugan and landed next to Percival.

After a while, Alice won. **(imagine the battle again, okay?)**

"Told ya they'd win" Dan said cheerfully

"Whatever let's go shadow "Gus commanded as they began to leave but stop and look at Alice.

"The name is Gus, a subterra brawler" he said to Alice and winked at her, which made her blush and Shun just want to kill him right here, right now.

**A/N: Guys sorry for the super duper late. Hope you like it.**

**Oh yeah, also read my Pokemon story, **_**A Visit to the past**_

**ReViEw. Thanks :) **


	7. Beta City

Chapter 7: **Beta City**

"I can't believe it, we're finally here" Dan said

"Ok. So our first priority is to buy 3 gauntlets which is for a subterra, darkus and haos attributes. Then let's see if we could find any bakugan" Mira suggested

"Sounds like a plan. Skieress do would you like to stay with me or with shun?" Alice asked her female bakugan companion.

"I'll stay with you" Skieress replied

"Really? Thanks. So I'll be both ventus and darkus attributes huh?" Alice exclaimed excitedly

"Does anyone know anything about this place?" Ace asked

All of them shook their head except Baron, he even raised his hand.

"I do, I do!" Baron said

"How did you know this place Baron?" asked curious Marucho.

"Guys, did I forget to mention that this is where the city I live?" Everyone was shocked you could see it in their faces. You could even hear some

"What?"

"Really?"

"No way" and other stuffs like that

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about that, Sorry." Mira apologized

"Okay, so like where can we find a gauntlet?" Julie asked

"In the story that I can't remember the name of it, but it's around the corner" Baron said with a sigh and then turned into happy mood again **(A/N: Mood change much?)**

When they saw the store, they went in and bought 3 gauntlets with different color that indicates their attributes.

"Great, now all we have to worry about is bakugan" Runo said while sighing. "I wish tigrrera was here"

"Guys, let's go with the plan. Wait what is the plan anyway?" Alice stated and then asked.

"There are 9 of us; they, the vexos, already know that Julie, Alice and Runo are here so they know that Julie, Alice and Runo are here, so they know that they will help save new vestroia" Ace said while crossing his arms over his chest

"3 of us will destroy the controller, while the rest will battle and watch at the same time the 3 people's back-up" Mira said

"I found out that just like before, in the Alpha City, they have the same methods. So we have to battle in order to make the device stronger while the three people inside deactivate the controller device" Shun said

"So any volunteer in the three people who will go inside the building?" Mira asked her friends

"I want to do it" Julie said as she raises her hand

"Oh me too…since both of us don't have bakugan yet, I guess we could help destroy the controller" Runo volunteered too

"I'm going since they both need someone with a bakugan" Ace offered/volunteered too.

"It's settled; Runo, Julie and Ace are going while the rest of us will battle and be the distraction" Mira said

"I have a question…" Marucho said as all heads turned to him "…who will be the one battling?"

"Great, now are we gonna do what we did last time?" Dan complained

"Uhuh, sure thing Master Dan" Baron said happily

"I'll cut some papers" Mira said

_`After five minutes ^_~_

"Done" she said. "Ok, all of you get one here, the two people who got the largest piece of paper will compete" all of them did as they were told; they picked a paper and the two persons who got the largest pieces are…..

**A/N: GUYS! Sorry for the late update, u see our laptop got broken and we can't use it for 10 days… ughh! Thank heavens that it's already fixed**

**I hope you guys like this chapter ^^ sorry if I have misspelled some words or have a wrong grammar! =]]**

**READ and REVIEW :] **_**Bye, mwahugs! haha**_


	8. Shopping a bakugan?

**OMG! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for the past months. You see, our laptop has virus and I cannot use the laptop and then we borrowed someone else but it got a virus too. haha. This is a new laptop and I wish it won't get a virus too, plus this one don't have a microsoft word or excel... I'm just using a WORD PAD! IM REALLY SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**

[EDITED: While I was reading this I found some errors. So now, I've edited it but it's still the same.]

Chapter 8: **Shopping a bakugan?**

_"Done" she said. "Ok, all of you get one here, the two people who got the largest piece of paper will compete" all of them did as they were told; they picked a paper and the two persons who got the largest pieces are….._

"...Shun and Alice..."

"Woah, Master Shun and Miss Alice are going to battle in the arena." Baron stated

"Shun again? NO FAIR. I want to battle them this time!" Dan said very loudly which made Runo angry. The word 'Runo' and 'angry' means Dan is in trouble...

"DAN! WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S ANNOYING" she said hitting him on the head

"OW! OW! I'M SORRY RUNO...I WON'T DO IT AGAIN...I'm sorry" Dan apologized while trying to hug Runo. When he did hug her, she blushed and smacks him in the head again saying to get off

"Are they alright?" Ace asked

"Yeah, it's normal for them so don't worry about it." Marucho said

"Good luck Alice on the battle but who are you going to use?" Mira asked the Russian girl

"Yeah, like she's totally right Alice" Julie said

"I have Skieress but she's a ventus bakugan and I have a darkus gauntlet and cards" She sighed

"We could always find a Darkus bakugan before the battle, beside the battle won't be held until 2 days from now" Mira said to them

"But where are we going to find a bakugan? We can't go back out there, it will take a while before we enter Beta city again." Shun stated coolly

"He's right, isn't there any shop where we can find a bakugan here?" Runo, back from beating Dan, said

"Wait a minute; i think there is a shop in here. I bet there are many of them" Baron said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find to the shop" Dan said cheerfully.

From their hiding place a.k.a the Rooftop, they started to walk in the streets. They went around the town and just like Baron said there are many stores that sell bakugan but none of the three girls found the right one.

"I can't find any bakugan that is right for me." Alice sighed

"Like totally, right Runo?" Julie's bubbly voice said

"Right, plus it's kind of weird walking in this street wearing this clothes, it's like we're out of place" Runo said looking at herself from top to toe.

"Why don't we like go shopping for a while and find something very suitable for us to wear that will look us a bit vestal-like" Julie suggested

"Not a bad idea, uhh.. Mira can you help us with our shopping since we dont know this place?" Alice asked her politely

"Sure, come on girls looks like we would go shopping"

"Hey, what are we going to do while you girls are gone?" Ace asked

"You could somewhere and plan how to free the bakugan" Runo replied

"But we already discussed about this" Dan complained

"Then plan it again" Julie said in a _not-so-sweetly _voice

"Aa." Shun said and went to Alice to hug her which made the girl blush

"Shun, it's not like we're not going to see each other again" She said while hugging him back

"I know, but I'll miss you" Alice could only giggle and said "We will be gone for only a few hours not days"

Their conversation made Runo and Julie-especially Julie to squeal. "Awwww... that is so cute" both of the girls said which made the couple stop hugging each other.

"I know where we'll stay guys" Baron said

"Where?" Dan asked

"In our house. Mira you know where it is right?" Baron asked and Mira nodded "Good, we'll go there. After you girls are done shopping, just go there"

"Got it, let's go girls" they nodded and went to their separate ways

**WITH THE GIRLS**

The girls have seen many stores but most of the clothes there are expensive so they didn't buy anything there. Soon, they found a store called 'shop till you drop' store that has a sign said 'crazy sale! It's only for today' so they decided to take a look in there in case they see any clothes they like.

"OMG! These clothes are like so fabulous" Julie said very happy at the different type of clothes

"Not to mention its on sale" Runo said looking at the prizes

"And it's only for today too." Alice said

"We sure are lucky. You can now look for the clothes, I'll look for some too even though i won't buy any" Mira said

Alice looked at the clothes, there are clothes that are too revealing, and some are not that revealing. She's not really fond of too revealing clothes but she always choose clothes that covers up her body. She looks here and there but not a single one caught her eyes.

_'Hmmm... I think I'll try to wear something different this time... but not very very revealing' _she thought. She decided to look for some clothes at the other parts of the store.

Julie was deciding what to wear since she likes almost all of the clothes. She tried on this and that but some are not good enough for her so she would put them back. she ran around the stores very excitedly like there was a gush of STRONG wind that came inside

"What to choose, what to choose. Ugh, I can't decide. i want them all but i only need one" she said to herself

Runo looked around too and she would sometimes bumped into either Julie or Alice who was having the same problem of choosing the clothes

"Hey Alice, found any clothes you want?" She asked

"No, how about you?"

"Not yet either but it looks like that Julie found many but can't decide which one to choose" Alice started to giggle while Runo laughed a little when they saw Julie ran from one place to another.

"That's our Julie, a very shopaholic girl. She really loves to shop even if the clothes were not from earth" Runo said

"Yeah, well I got to go i still need to find some clothes" Runo only nodded and went to their separate ways

Meanwhile, Mira was sitting on a round sofa on the middle of the store contacting the guys. Before she sat down, she look for some clothes too but she didn't chose any since she's already comfortable in her clothes.

**WITH THE GUYS at Baron's house**

When the guys arrive at Baron's house, Baron was greeted by his brothers and sister

"Big brother Baron, you're here. Oh, you have visitors" Maron, his sister, said pointing at the guys behind Baron

"Yeah, this is Ace, Master Shun and Master Dan" Baron said pointing each one of them

'Hey' and 'Hi' and 'Hello' were the response of the guys. "We will stay here for a while and the girls will be here too."

"Sure, I'm just glad you're here." She said

For the past hour, they were all talking and Baron and his family were catching up at things that happened while he was away from them. Baron, with the help of the others prepared food/snack for his sibling. Ace's phone suddenly rang and answered it. He saw the hologram of Mira smiling at him which made him blush, not that he'll mention that out loud.

"Hey Mira, why'd you call?" he asked

"Just checking up. Were here on a crazy sale in the shop called 'Shop till you drop' but they only sells clothes" She said

"Oh okay. I guess after buying clothes, you'll but shoes right?"

"Right and then maybe we'll go there after that."

"Ace! is that Mira?" Shun said from the living room. Ace was on the stairs, sitting on the 3rd step.

"Yeah, why?" he said to Shun

"Just asking!"

"So Ace, where is Baron and Dan?" MIra asked

"They're in the kitchen...cooking and Marucho is sleeping"

"Okay, well I got to go now. Bye"

"Yeah, Bye."

With that he hung up and went to the living room to watch TV with Shun

**WITH THE GIRLS**

After Mira finished talking to Ace, she went to check up on the girls to see if they're done choosing their attire. She found them sitting on a round sofa-like on the corner of the shop

"Hey Runo, Alice, Julie are you done choosing your attire?" She asked them.

"Yup, we're all done we just needed to pay for them." Runo replied

"I really like the clothes they sell here" Julie said and all of them nodded.

"I noticed that there are only clothes, no shoes" Alice said and once again Julie and Runo agreed with her, they started walking to the cashier.

"That's right, after paying we'll go to another store to buy you new shoes. Oh yeah, i could pay for your clothes since you don't have any vestal cash" Mira offered

"No it's alright; you don't have to pay for our clothes. It's too many for you and it will bankrupt you beside Shun lend me some money of his" Alice explained declining her offer

"Yeah, Alice is right and Dan gave me some too. By the way where did they have this money?" Runo asked, also declining her offer.

"Hmm... i don't know. Ask them, i do have my own bank account." Mira said

"No fair! I totally don't have vestal money!" Julie said getting worried

"Don't worry; I'll pay for it and your shoes too." Mira said.

"Really? Thanks! I Love you Mira!" She said while hugging Mira

Anyway, they paid for their clothes and they decided to look around beta city to look for some shoes. Most of them are expensive like the stores with clothes they saw. It's a good thing there's a Sale in the store called 'find your fashion in shoes' so they decided to come in. They put their shopping bags in the package counter and the girl in charge gave them the number 147; which Mira hold right now.

"Okay girls, choose something that you think is best for your chosen attire" Mira told them and they nodded. While she was walking around, her phone rang and Ace's face appeared

"Hey Ace, why did you call?"

"Well, you girls took too much time in shopping and we decided to check up on you. right guys?" Ace said, and then turn round and there was some "Yup" "yeah" could be heard in the background.

"Sorry, they-especially Julie- really loves shopping. Don't worry this is our last stop and we'll go there." she smiled at him

"Sure, it's been 5 hours since we last saw you and i bet it took at least 4 hours for the girls to actually pick some clothes right?" he smirked

"Uh-huh..haha! And i think we'll be there by, wait what time is it?"

"err..It's already quarter to four." he said

"We'll try to be there before dinner."

"Sure, bye"

"Bye" and with that they hung up on the phone-thingy

Runo was walking around the corner looking for some flats or rubber shoes, unfortunately rubber shoes like converse don't exist on vestal. And when she saw some flats, she checked them out but they don't really match with her clothes

_'Hmmm... This is harder than i thought. I might as well look for something else' _she thought and went to the other corner.

Julie was really happy to see more shoes especially since they don't exist on planet earth. She tried some flats, some high heels some sandals and slippers but can't find the right one that will look good on her attire. She sighed and walked to another part of the store.

_'I wish Gorem was here... I really miss him' _she thought

Alice, on the other hand saw some shoes she likes but don't match her attire, she also saw some that might match but she didn't like them.

She sighed and thought _'it's really hard to pick which one is better from another. I wonder how Julie and Runo are handling this' _and with that she started walking towards the others but stopped when something in her right caught her eyes.

She went to her right and saw something purple-ish moving and went under the flat board where the shoes are displayed. She was too big to see or reach whatever it is so she asked Skieress to do it for her

"Skieress, are you awake now?" Said Bakugan came out of her pockets

"Yes My Lady, do you need something?"

"Actually yes, i saw something moving and hid under there. Could you please get in there and drag it here, i have a feeling it's a bakugan. Please?" Alice said kindly

"Sure thing My Lady" Alice put Skieress in the ground and she went under the flat board. After a few minutes, Skieress came out with a Bakugan.

_'So I was right it was a Bakugan and it looks like it's a darkus type too' _she thought and grab Skieress and the bakugan

"Please don't hurt me" the bakugan said which made Alice look surprise but she smiled after that

"I won't hurt you. So you can talk huh? Anyway, do you belong to someone?"

"No, I'm here for the past week because those evil people tried to get me but it's a good thing i escaped them but i ended up here; hiding"

"Aww..Don't worry, do you want to come with me and be my bakugan?" she asked politely

The bakugan thought about it for a while and nodded, "I'd love too. By the way I'm Vladitor, a darkus bakugan" he introduced

"Hello, my name is Alice Gehabich and I'm also a Darkus brawler but i also have Skieress; a ventus attribute"

"Hello Skieress" he greeted

"Hello Vladitor" she said and turned to Alice "Don't you need to look for some shoes?"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Vladitor, you can stay inside my pocket or my shoulder, wherever you want. You too Skieress" Alice said to both of them

"I'll stay at your pocket, I'm really tired" Vladitor said

"Me too, call me if you need me" Skieress said and went into one of her pockets with Vladitor

Soon, the girls found their perfect shoes for their perfect attire. They paid for it and got their shopping bags in the package counter and headed for Baron's house for dinner. It's already quarter to seven. They did 'Shop till you drop'

When they arrive, they started talking and they ate dinner. Baron's sibling already ate before the girls came since the table isn't big enough for all of them.

"Oh yeah, Guys i need to tell you something" Alice said as all head were directed to her

"What is it Alice?" Shun asked

"I found my bakugan" She said as the girls look quite surprise

"Really? That's good Alice" Marucho said

"Where did you find it?" Runo asked

"Who is it?" Mira asked

"Why didn't you tell us?" Julie whined

"Guys, so many questions, first of all, I found him while searching for some shoes. He hid under those flat boards so i asked Skieress to bring him out here. His name is Vladitor and i forgot to tell you." She opened her pocket and out came Skieress followed by Vladitor. "Guys this is Vladitor, my darkus bakugan."

The other bakugan plus the resistance said their hello's and hi's to him

"Vladitor this is Dan and Drago, Marucho and Elfin, Shun and Ingram, Ace and Percival, Baron and Nemus, Mira and Wilda, Julie and Runo; they don't have any bakugan yet but we'll soon find some for them."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said

Baron, Marucho and Ace started doing the dishes while Dan and Shun started cleaning up the table. The girls, on the other hand was changing from their earth clothes to new vestroia-slash-vestal look clothes.

* * *

**I hope you like them. Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating. I made it super long just for you.**

**Review :"**

**Thanks. Bye. OH YEAH, i don't own Vladitor too or the characters only the plot and skieress.**


	9. Staying at Baron's house

**I'M BACK! I Hope you like this. oh yeah, I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT AND SKIERESS xD**

**[EDITED: Because I have so MANY ERRORS]**

Chapter 9: **Staying at Baron's house**

After the guys were done cleaning up the house, they waited for the girls to finish taking a bath and waited to see what type of clothes they chose.

Mira, Alice, Julie and Runo were done taking a bath and decided to use Baron's room to change since it's the only room that is available.

"Woah, Baron sure is our biggest fan. Look at all these posters surrounding his room" Runo said looking at the posters around the room. There were some posters of The Bakugan Battle Brawlers, their Bakugan, some even have individual pictures.

"Yeah. You could say that again. He's really a big fan" Mira said

"Anyway, let's change. i don't want to stay in this towel forever" Alice said. There were four bathrooms since Baron's family is big so they decided to use one each and then head to Baron's room to change there

"Yeah. So where is our clothes Mira?" Julie asked her.

Mira went to the side of the bed and grab their shopping bag. "Here it is. Grab yours and put them on."

"Thanks" they said and grab their respective clothes

**WITH THE BOYS**

"What's taking them so long?" Dan shouted

"Why? You ready to see how hot Runo look, don't you?" Shun said with a smirk

Dan started to blush and started denying it "What?...no.. Of course not...I mean she's hot... but.. ugh! I bet you just want to see hot sexy looking Alice is" its Dan's time to smirk

Shun only look away and blush but said in a whisper "She don't like clothes that are revealing"

"Master Dan, you're really blushing" baron stated

"I'm not blushing!"

"So is Shun" laughed Marucho

"Aa" typical Shun.

"WHAT ARE THEY TA-" Dan shouted but stopped when they say the girls standing there, who made the boys stare at them. Dan and Shun could only blush and look at Runo and Alice

Runo is wearing white short that is really short but not that short and a black belt with yellow thunder on the middle of the belt. Her top was also white, saying that she's a haos brawler. there was a white thing on her arms **(You know, like the thing on Taylor Swift's arms on the music video LOVE STORY when she's in the balcony) **She chose a white boots with yellow zigzag and one inch heels, the height of the boots are like the high-cut converse **(sorry, i really can't describe clothes. work with me?) ** She also has white gloves, the normal size only

Julie was wearing a white shorts, same size as Runo's but her shorts has pocket on the front. She has a black belt with pink heart on the middle; her belt is loosely so when you look at it, it's like its falling. Her top was light brown-saying that she's a subterra brawler-with white hearts on the sides and her top went around her neck **(does it make sense?) **She also chose a white boots that went up to her knees; actually it's below her knees. Its design is hearts on the side with different colours. She also has a white vest and white gloves, same as Runo's.

Alice, on the other hand, wore something new; something they won't expect. She has Purple-ish top with the word LOVE in the left side and the top is just enough to cover her breast, same as Runo and Julie. She has White shorts, same size at the other girls with Pink Belt and on the middle of the belt was a letter A. she has a vest-like, like the one Shun is wearing except it doesn't have a hoodie and its knee length only (not like shun that is very long) it's colour is same as shun, Black. She too chose white boots but the length is halfway to her knees, the design is Pink line that cross which makes it looks like 'X' with some style. She has black finger less gloves too, same size as the other girls

**A/N: i'll post the pictures in my profile.. so check it!**

Julie twirls around and asked "So how do I look like?"

There was chorus of 'you look great Julie!' 'H.O.T.' 'Nice'

Alice went to Shun and asked "Do you think it's a bit revealing?"

"Are you sure you like it? I thought you hate this kind of clothes?" Shun asked concerned

"I do but I want to change beside it's the only clothes that caught my eyes, others may not be this revealing but I don't like them" Alice explained

Runo went to the Kitchen to grab something to drink. She didn't know that Dan followed her so when he put his arms around her waist to embrace her, she accidentally smack his head.

"Sorry. You scared me" she said not bothering to take his hands off of her

"You look beautiful" he blushed

"Thanks Dan"

From the background you could see the others looking at them

"They are so sweet!" Julie said

"I haven't seen Master Dan act like this before" Baron stated

"It's new to us" Ace said

"They're too sweet, I can't stand them. I'll be in the living room if you need me" Marucho said

Alice and Shun are also having their moment in the living room.

"Umm... Guys! Sorry to disturb you but it's already late. Time to sleep" Mira said

"Where are we going to sleep?" Alice asked

"Err.. Is it alright if we sleep on the living room? The rooms are occupied except my room but it's too small for all of us" Baron said nervously

"Sure, its fine with us right guys?" Dan asked the others and they all agreed. They took off their gloves, vest-like, and shoes.

Marucho asked if he could sleep in the couch and they all agreed. Shun decided to sleep near the window but he is sleeping in a sitting position. The girls decided to sleep together in the middle while baron sat on the couch, the one where only one person could sit. Dan also took the other couch. Ace also near the other window-far from shun- and slept in the same position as Shun.

It's already midnight but you can see that Alice is shifting her position from right to left. She suddenly woke up, she wanted to scream but she doesn't want to wake the others. She was sharing a blanket with Runo so she can't just grab it, it would be too selfish for her. She was really scared at the moment to care about how cold she was, she went to Shun to check if he's awake-just for a little comfort

"Shun? Are you awake?" she whispered, he didn't reply and tears started to fall on her eyes. Her sobs woke up the ninja beside her

"Alice? Why are you crying?" he asked and grab her waist to embrace her "shh.. shh.. it's okay..Don't cry"

"S-s-shun, I'm scared" Alice said hugging him back "Can I stay here? With you?"

"Of course..So would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream...you could call it a nightmare... something bad...happened to hydranoid...and the others too.. Masquerade turned...bad..Again...scary.." she cried

"Alice, look at me...I'll protect you with my life" he said and cupped her cheeks

"Thank you Shun" She said and hugs him again. They look at each other; lost in each other's eyes suddenly both of them started to lean in until their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, full of love and both of them enjoyed it. After a minute they pulled away and she blushed.

"Let me guess, first kiss?" he asked, she smiled and nodded "Good, for the record it's my first too" this time it was his time to smile

"Can i stay here?" she asked

"Anything for you" he said while Alice cuddles up in his arm. Shun is still sitting with Alice leaning against him; her head on her shoulders and his head is on her head. Shun's arm is around her waist, protecting her, soon they both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Baron being the morning person he is was the first person who wakes up and prepares breakfast for his family and friends. His parents are out for a week for an important business. He noticed that Dan was sleeping soundly so is Marucho and Ace while the girls are hugging each other. _'Must be from the coldness' _he thought. Last but not the least he saw Alice and Shun cuddling each other; that's when an idea popped in his mind. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of them. _'New collection plus blackmail in case I need it, oh master Shun...' _

he decided to cook some food and one by one his sibling started to wake up.

"Good morning big brother, can i help you?" Maron asked

"Sure Maron, what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you cook. I'll go and get our sleepy head brothers so that we can eat early before you and your friends eat" she said and went straight to the second floor

"Man! That was some sleep. I'M HUNGRY" Dan said, well shouted the last part which earned him a hit on the head. He turned around and saw Runo

"DAN! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE SLEEPING? YOU WOKE ME UP" she shouted back

"Uh-oh looks like someone isn't a morning person" Dan said

"Sorry about that, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Julie said tiredly, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning guys!" Marucho greeted

"I'll cool Runo down" Julie said and grabs Runo from the kitchen to the dining room.

Soon Mira, Ace, Shun and Alice woke up.

"Miss Alice, Miss Runo, Miss Julie, Mira why don't you guys take a bath first while we take care of the things here." Baron suggested

"WHAT! but I want to take a bath first" Dan complained

"Too late Mister, we're on our way to the bathroom" Runo said running to one of the bathrooms with Julie, Mira and Alice running to the other bathrooms too.

"Aww Man!"

"Don't worry Master Dan, Guys can you help me cook for my family so that after they ate we can eat?" Baron asked

"Sure no problem Baron" Marucho said

"What do you want us to do?" Shun asked

With that they started to cook while baron's siblings started sitting on the large table waiting for their breakfast. After the food was prepared, they started eating.

"My dear brothers and Sister is it alright if we use the bathroom first because after we eat we're going to save the bakugan" Baron sais

Maron look sad and so is his other siblings "Already? When are you going back big brother?" Maron asked

"Don't worry, I'll be back when we're done saving the bakugan but right now, eat up" they did as what Baron said. When the girls came back, Dan, Ace, Marucho and Shun took their shower.

"What are we going to eat Baron?" Alice asked kindly

"Bacon, eggs, sausage and other foods too"

By now, most of the kids were done eating. Baron was going to wash the dishes but Alice intervene

"I'll wash the dishes, you go and rest" she said

"Oh no Miss Alice, you're our guest you do-" he began but this time it's Julie who butt in

"She's totally right. It's the least we could do"

"Wow. Thank you very much" he said and bowed. Alice started washing the dishes (she's not yet wearing her gloves) while Julie and Runo clean up the table.

The first person who finished bathing is Shun followed by Ace and by that time, Baron headed to one of the unoccupied bathroom to take a bath.

Marucho soon emerge to the living room followed by Dan. the girls were done with washing the dishes and put the new batch of food in the table for them to eat; all they're waiting for is Baron.

After Baron was finished showering, the brawlers ate their breakfast and pack their things. Baron said goodbyes to his siblings telling them they'd be back tonight. And then they all left the house

...x...o...x...o...

**Hope you like them. Sorry I didn't upload right away, i don't have time. Thanks for the reviews guys. Love you all**

**big big runo fan- I'll get her a bakugan soon, so don't worry :))**

**REViiiiiEW!**


	10. One more day before the battle

Chapter 10: **One more day before the battle**

"Like what are we going to do today?" Julie asked. The brawlers decided to talk about their plan again in the park.

"Shun, since tomorrow is the tournament why don't you and I register now?" Alice asked him while looking up in the sky

"I guess we could do that, but we still need a name so that the vexos won't recognize us" Shun said calmly

"Oh, Oh, why don't you name yourselves 'Dan the greatest' it'll be awesome" Dan, being an idiot he is, suggested.

"DAN! ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Runo. Dan was going to retort but decided on it, he doesn't want to happen the things that happen to him before when Runo got angry at him.

"Does anyone else have any suggestions?" Mira asked

"But wait, who's going to battle for the single battle?" Ace asked calmly

"Ooh. I want to do it, please, please, please? With cherries on top" Baron said with a puppy dog eyes. They look at each other before nodding their heads which made Baron clap his hands and jump from joy.

"I suggest Shun and Alice register right now with Baron for the tournament; maybe they'll think of a great name on their way there" Marucho suggested while pushing his glasses up.

They did what they were told; Baron was a few feet ahead of Shun and Alice.

"What do you think we should name our self?" Shun asked looking straight ahead. Alice on the other hand was looking at the store they passed by and an idea popped in her head.

She grabbed Shun's arm and when he was looking at her, she pointed at the store that displayed masks. "Why not name it 'Masquerade'? And wear this Mask?" she asked

He considered it for a minute before nodding and went inside the store. Shun called Baron, telling him that the both of them decided to buy some mask. Few minutes later, Alice decided to buy a black-ish mask with violet design on both sides of the eyes; the mask was only for the eyes to cover. Shun also decided a mask that only covers his eyes. It was the colour of green-ish with black double line on the left side.

After buying the mask, they went in the registration booth

"Would you like to register for the single battle or double battle?" The girl in charge of the booth asked.

"For double battles, write the name 'Masquerade' to keep our identity secret" Shun replied and the girl nodded while giving him a wink which he ignored and crossed his arms.

"Where's Baron?" Alice asked

"He said he went back to the others after registering. We need to head back, we still need to finalize our plan" he said while grabbing her hand. They went back to the others walking hand in hand.

...

...

"Okay, let's all finalize the plan. Shun and Alice will be battling the double battles in the arena, Baron you'll be in the single battle but I was thinking that someone else should enter the single battle so that one will lose while the other continue to battle" Mira explained

"So who's going to battle in the singles besides me?" Baron asked

"Well, I thought about it. Dan can't go because Drago will be recognized," you could hear in the background that Dan is whining while Runo tries to shut him up "so I decided that either Julie or Runo should be the one to battle (Looks at Julie and Runo) which means, both of you need to find a bakugan fast." she said

"That's a sudden change of plans" sighed Ace "So who will destroy the controller?"

"I'm not finish explaining yet Ace. One of them will battle and lose and she must distract the guard/s in the entrance so that I, Dan, Ace and the other who will not battle could go sneak inside the control room along with the other one."

"I get it now. Well come on Julie, let's find a bakugan around here" Runo said and grabbed Julie

"Wait, I'll come with you guys!" Alice said.

"Meet us at Baron's house before 8 in the evening!" Mira yelled and hope that they heard her. Alice turned to them and yelled to them that they'll meet them there.

Mira turned to the boys to finish explaining, "Shun, you, Baron and Alice will battle and don't lose. While you three are battling, we'll destroy the controller okay? Is everything clear now?" They all nodded their heads and went to spy at the building that has many guards.

...

...

The girls were walking from street to street, hoping that they could find a bakugan for Runo and Julie.

"Skieress, Vladitor do you know any bakugan around here that might suit for either Julie or Runo? A bakugan that could talk?" Alice asked politely to her bakugan who came out of her pockets.

"Sorry Alice, but I'm not really familiar with this place" Skieress said

"Hmmm... let me think... I'm not so sure...sorry Alice" Vladitor said

"Oh no, it's alright" She said to them

"Hey, my feet are like getting tired, why don't we rest and eat for a while?" Julie suggested. Runo and Alice agreed and look for a food store. They found a store called 'Happy burgers' which sells mainly burgers.

They ordered their food and drink and sat on the available chairs near the window.

"I can't wait to find a bakugan" Runo said while drinking her soda

"Yeah, I feel so helpless without a bakugan" Julie said with a sad voice

"Guys don't feel bad and you are not useless to the team. Just because you don't have any bakugan doesn't mean you can't help right?" Alice said, trying to cheer them up

"You're right, thanks for helping me cheer up" Julie said, the sadness in her voice is now replaced with happiness..

"What are best friends for" Alice said smiling

"Thanks for always being there for us when we are down" Runo said hugging Alice, soon Julie joined them and the three friends hugged each other as if there is no tomorrow. After hugging, they finished eating their foods.

...

...

"Spectra, watch the tournament tomorrow, I bet that the brawlers are going to make a scene again." Prince Hydron said while curling his hair with his finger.

Said boy was kneeling in one knee, his head bowed down, said "As you wish Prince Hydron." and with that he started walking out of the palace. _'You'll be mine pyrus dragonoid' _he thought with an evil grin.

...

...

...

"Dan, what's bothering you?" Drago asked when he saw Dan pacing back and forth

_'Hmmm... It's only a week away, what am I going to do?' _he thought while pacing back and forth

"Dan... Dan? Daniel? Geez, this boy is worried about something. DANIEEEEEEL!" Drago, clearly very annoyed that Dan didn't pay attention to him, shouted

Dan was very deep in thought that when Drago yelled, he was startled that he jumped and suddenly said "I didn't eat the cookie"

Drago sighed, "Dan, what's wrong? You've been pacing back and forth and you completely ignored me"

"Well-" Dan started but was interrupted when Mira, Ace, Shun, Baron and Marucho came in the room.

"Hey Master Dan, we heard a scream," Baron said

"Is everything alright Dan?" Marucho asked curiously

"What did you do now?" Ace sighed but smirked along with Shun who kept quiet

"I was just deep in thought when Drago yelled at me." Dan pointed at the bakugan who was in the table and defended himself

"Hey, I won't yell at you if you didn't completely ignored me" he said

"BUT-" he was once again cut off, but this time by Mira

"Stop it, before you get into a fight" She said crossing her arms

"So what are you worrying about Dan?" Shun asked

Dan couldn't take it anymore and he need an advise "Well you see, Runo birthday is one week away and I don't know what to do"

The others look at each other with a knowing smile; even their bakugan are doing that.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, why don't you buy a gift for Runo" Mira said and then smiled at him

"Yeah Master Dan, and make it something special" Baron said

"And make sure she'll like it" Marucho said with a smile

"Daniel, if I were you, I'd go out now and buy a gift for Runo before we get out of this place" Drago said and with that Dan ran out of the house leaving his trail with smokes all over.

...

...

...

The girls were walking in the busy street of this town. Kids were running or playing with their friends; teenagers were either shopping or having dates. Adults were having a lunch break.

_'They are so peaceful here, it's like they are unaware about the bakugan and the vexos' _Alice thought

"Hey guys, look at the people here. It's like they don't know anything about the bakugan" Runo said while looking around

"That's what I'm thinking" Alice said

"Yeah, me too. They are innocent, we need to make them realize that Bakugan aren't just toys" Julie said

"They don't even know that we bakugan can talk" Vladitor said

"He's right. All they know is that we're their toys and if we are broken, they just throw us away" Skieress sighed but continued "and I miss my mom, storm skyress"

Alice, who was too busy looking at something bumped into someone and fall on the ground. The other girls were too determined to find a bakugan to notice that Alice fell and didn't catch up with them.

...

...

Lync Volan, the Ventus brawler of the vexos and not to mention he's also the shortest of them all. He has pink hair with greenish eyes and he wears a cape. He's a show off and thinks he can beat anyone at any time. He's Guardian Bakugan is Altair; a mechanical bakugan.

Anyway, today he was walking around the beta city. _'Hmmm... Just another boring day' _he thought. Nothing new happened lately except he heard from Gus and Shadow that there are new members on the resistance, and according to them they are girls.

He was thinking who these girls are, he needs information about them. Suddenly someone bumped into him which causes both of them to fall on the ground.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THI-" he stated yelling at the person who has the nerve to bump into him but stopped when he saw a beautiful girl with orange hair in front of him. He started to blush without him knowing. "Oh, sorry for...err... bumping into you." he said

"No, no, it's my fault... I'm really sorry," the girl in front of him bowed and then smiled. But when she looked around, her smile drop; which by the way made Lync frown

"Is there something wrong?" Lync asked offering his hand to her (she was still on the ground) which she gladly accepted

"Yeah, my friends and I were...uhh... shopping but it looks like I lost them" she sigh

_'Please don't frown; it doesn't suit you... damn... why do I feel like I'm blushing... I don't even know her' _Lync thought and then said "By the Way, I'm Lync and you are?"

"Alice, and as you can see, I'm not from here so I don't know my way around" The girl, Alice said

"I bet your friends are around here somewhere, why don't we look for them and hang out for a while?" He said, he really wants to make her happy

Her frown turned upside down and said "Sure, I'd love too. Are you from here?"

"Uhhh... kind of, I move from one place to another with my...uhhh... friends"

They spent their time together hanging out. They were searching for her friends and at the same time getting to know each other but of course, they left out the part that he was a vexos and she was part of the resistance. They went to the park and started playing with each other, they even went window shopping. Only one sentence came to Lync's mind 'BEST DAY EVER'

...

...

"Ugh... where is she? We lost her and I feel it's our entire fault because we were too busy looking for a bakugan to notice that she was gone." Runo said, she was really frustrated and worried about their friend

"Maybe she's back with the others" Julie said, trying to cheer her up.

It was already sunset, Julie and Runo stopped by the park to think where Alice could be. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes which caught the attention of the brawlers. Julie is a bit scared but Runo isn't.

"What do you think it is?" Julie asked

"I don't know, why don't we check it out?" Runo was not even sure about her question

"Suuure, but you go first" Julie said and slightly pushed Runo forward

The bushes move a bit, which made both of the girls stop in their tracks. The thing that is in the bushes started to come out but what they didn't expect to see, is that the 'thing' in the bushes actually a bakugan

"Look Runo, it's a haos bakugan." Julie pointed

"No duh Julie, but something is wrong about it" Runo said and grabbed the bakugan on the ground. She was worried before but now she was really worried, because the bakugan has a fever.

"Oh my gosh, this bakugan has a fever, we need to bring it back with the others" Runo said and started running

"But what about Alice?" Julie asked and then followed Runo

"Oh, let's just hope that she's already there" and Julie silently agreed with her

"H-h-help m...e.." was the bakugan's last words before it passed out and from the looks of it, she's a girl.

...

...

"Ingram, do you think Alice is alright?" Shun asked, he was taking a bath when he felt something is wrong.

"Now why would you say that?" Ingram replied

"I don't really know, I just felt that something is wrong about her" He said and grab a towel before getting up.

After getting dress, he went to the living room where the others are.

"Hey Baron, where's your siblings?" Shun heard Dan asked

"They are probably sleeping or playing with each other" Baron replied.

Shun headed to the door quietly so that no one would notice him but sadly, Mira noticed him

"Shun, where are you going?" she asked

"Yeah man, it's almost dark outside" Dan said

"That's the problem, it's almost dark and the girls aren't even here yet" He said and grabbed the door knob. When he opened the door, he saw Julie and Runo panting.

They immediately run to the dining room; Runo grab some cloth while Julie grabs something that will warm the bakugan

"What are you guys rushing for?" Ace asked

Runo, who was still panting replied "We found a bakugan and she has a fever. Please help us"

And with that, they started helping the girls except for Shun who is looking around for his girlfriend

"Julie, Runo where's Alice?" he asked which made both of the girls stop in what they are doing

"You mean she isn't here?" Julie asked

"We thought she already went home. Oh shoot, maybe she's lost Shu-" Runo didn't get to finish her sentence because when she looks at Shun, he already went out

_'Please come home safe Alice, Shun' _both of the girls thought

...

...

Alice and Lync were having a great time that they didn't notice it was already dark.

"Oh my, it's already dark. I must go home" Alice said

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home? Where do you live anyway?"

"Umm... me and my friends are staying at one of my friend's house but...errr... I forgot which way it is" Alice fake laugh and sigh

Lync sweat drop but continue to smile "Well, do you know the address?"

"Yeah, kind of its 174 avenue street" Alice replied

"Alright let's go Alice" Lync said and with that they started walking to Baron's house

_'Wow, she's pretty, kind and lovable... does she have a boyfriend?' _He thought

...

...

Shun, being a ninja, started running from one roof to another looking for Alice. He was starting to get worried, he was right all along about that stupid feeling he was talking about. He ran again, but stopped when he saw Alice with a very familiar vexos. His blood boiled seeing them.

"Lync, thanks for everything. I really had fun today" She smiled.

"No problem Alice," he replied putting his arms on his head. "Anyway I really want us to spend more time together next time"

She smiled a little and said "I'd love to but I can't, after tomorrow me and my friends are going to leave again"

"Awww... where are you going?" he asked, he was sad that he wouldn't see her again

"Well yo-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because a familiar figure landed in front of them.

"What are you doing here Lync?" the figure, Shun, said while glaring at him

"Hey if it isn't the ventus brawler of the looser group, I should ask you the same thing" Lync, being the arrogant he is, said

"Do you want to brawl Lync?" Shun challenged while putting his gauntlet on

Alice and Lync upon seeing this put their gauntlet to.

"You're on looser" he said

"Gauntlet power strike" the three of them said and then everything around them stopped.

Before anyone could start battling, Alice yelled "SHUN, LYNC DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO BATTLE?"

"You know her Alice?" Lync asked and she nodded

"Alice, do you even know that he's one of the vexos?" Shun said to the girl while she gasp

"Is that true Lync?" she said. When he bowed his head down and didn't answer, she yelled at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to despise me because of that."

Alice kind of understood that. She didn't really want to battle so she stopped them and the battle. Everything around them started moving again.

"Alice let's go" Shun said

"Okay" she said while running to him but stopped and turns around to see Lync; his head is bowed down and he was sad. She went back to him and hugs him; which surprise both of the boys.

"Thanks again for everything. I hope to see you again and hope that you open your eyes to see that what the vexos are doing is wrong" She said and kissed his cheek, which made Shun burn in jealousy. "Oh yeah, I'm part of the resistance" and with that she started running to her boyfriend and hug him.

Lync, turn around and went back to the head quarters, his cheeks are burning. _'She... is so kind... I'm glad she's my friend' _he thought with a smile

...

...

"Oh so that what happened. But you don't need to kiss him" Shun said grumpily and turn his head to look at the other direction. _'First Gus and now Lync, who's next Shadow?" _he thought.

Alice giggled and kisses him on the lips "You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous" he said

She didn't want to argue anymore and just kiss him again.

...

...

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HOPE YOU LiKE THEM!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**(Edited: 5/23/11)**


	11. Meeting Her

**HELLO! Thanks for the review guys! Sorry for the late update, i'm kinda busy..hehe**

**big big Runo fan- i'm sorry to disappoint you but i've already pick someone else, but i like your idea though. Sorry ^_^**

**others who reviewed- THANKS :D**

CHapter 11: **MEETiNG HER **

When Shun and Alice got home, the others were already eating; since it's already 8 in the evening.

Julie and Runo quickly ran to Alice and hugged her

"ALICE! where have you been?" Runo asked

"Like, we are worried sickly" Julie said

"Sorry, i got lost and someone help and we hang out for a while" She smiled sadly at the memory of Lync. They really had fun and they became close but once she knew he was part of the vexos, her heart was shattered a little. _'i totally trusted him...grrr... ' _she thought

"Oooh... who is that? is that a boy, is he a cutie?" Julie asked with hearts in her eyes, thinking of what might this boy look like

"Julie, you have a boyfriend remember?" Runo said, eyebrows raised

"I know... i just want to know"

"Guess what Miss Alice, Miss Runo just save a bakugan" Baron said happilly.

"HEY! I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!" Runo said angrily

"SORRY!" and with that he ran up stairs

"What is he saying about you and bakugan?" Shun asked

"Well, Me and Runo was tired of searching for Alice so we sat on a part and their was bush moving and came out a sick bakugan" Julie said

"So we brought her here and heal her" Runo added

"So what's her name?" Alice asked

"We don't know yet, she's been asleep" Mira asked

"Can i take a look on who it is?" Vladitor asked and everyone agreed. They went to the living room where the bakugan is laying.

"Why don't you guys eat first, we'll watch the bakugan...right guys?" Drago said to the other bakugan. He got a replies of "Yep" "Of course" "We'll take good care of her"

The bakugan popped out of their master's pocket and went to the table, where the haos bakugan is. everyone is there; Drago, Wilda, Nemus, Percival, Ingram, Elfin, Skieress, and Vladitor.

The resistance eat their dinner while the bakugan watch the sleeping bakugan.

...

...

"Do you think she's alright?" Elfin said, carefully going to her.

"I think she is, we'll have another bakugan on the team" percival said

"The more the merrier and it will be fun" Wilda said

"I'm Hungry!" Nemus said, even though it was not related to what they are saying

"HAHA! You always say random stuffs don't ya Nemus? just like Baron" Ingram laughed

"Shh... guys she's waking up" Skieress said and looked at the bakugan who-from the ball form- popped it's leg-like, arm-like and head.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS! WHERE AM I?" she shouted

"Don't scream, we wont hurt you" Vladitor said

"You're in Baron's house. Runo saved you because she said you have a fever.." Drago said

"Oh.. well, who are you?" the bakugan asked

"I'm Drago and this is Ingram-"

"hello"

"Elfin and Skieress-"

"Hey what's up?"

"I hope we could be good friends"

"Nemus and Percival-"

"I'm the greatest of all them all and i'm hungry"

"No your not! Hey, sorry about him" which made the bakugan giggle

"Wilda and last but not the least Vladitor"

"I'm Wilda, subterra bakugan"

"and I'm Vladitor. so what your name?"

"Hello guys. thanks again, and my name is Aranaut"

While they were talking, they didn't see Skieress walk out of the living room and went to the others.

...

...

ALICE POV

AFter we left that Haos bakugan with the others, me and the brawlers started eating. But somehow I can't take my mind off of Lync. I can't believe he's part of the vexos, i thought he was my friend; but from the time we spent together, he's not such a bad guy after all. Maybe, just maybe i Could convince him to leave the vexos and join the resistance

"ALIIIIIIIIICE!" I heard Runo shouted in my ear

"Ouch! That hurts"

"Sorry, but you've been spacing out"

"Yeah, we like called you like a couple of times already!" Julie said, her face showing concern

"But you didn't response" Mira added

"We were worried about you, by the way what were you thinking?" Dan asked, he's still eating... same old Dan

"Err... nothing re-" I was interrupted by Skieress who jumped in my shoulders

"Alice the bakugan, Aranaut, is aleady awake." She said

"That's a good news, we'll be right there" and with that he jumped down and went back to the bakugan

"I'll wash the dishes" Baron volunteered. AFter that we ate our food and brought it to the sink for Baron to clean.

...

...

NO ONE'S POV

The brawlers quickly went to the bakugan. "Hey there, my name is Runo" she said to the Haos bakugan

"I'm Aranaut and i'm really greatful for helping me while i'm sick"

"Don't mention it. so umm... do you... err... want to join us and save the other bakugan?" she asked

"I'd Love too... those good for nothing vexos... they only see us bakugan as toys and nothing more" Aranaut said angrily

"DOn't worry we'll save them. By the way this is the Resistancce. This is Alice, Mira, Julie, Ace, Shun, Marucho, Dan and Baron"

There was a chorus of "Hi" "Hello" "Nice to meet you" and "Welcome to the team"

"Hello to all of you. I'm ready for whatever battle there is to come..." Bakugan and Resistance all smiled together. AFter that, they said goodnight to each other and went to sleep BECAUSE tomorrow is the day where they'll save the bakugan :))

...

...

**SORRY FOR WAITING AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW WITH MY STUDIES. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, OH YEAH I'LL BE UPDATING LATE AGAIN! SORRRRIEEE!**

**REVIEW, K?**

**-claudette14**


	12. Saving the Bakugan part 1

**SORRY FOR TAKING DO LONG! WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 12**

Chapter 12: **Saving the Bakugan part 1**

Everyone woke up early, including the bakugan. They quickly eat their breakfast and take turns in taking a bath. AFter all, today is the day they'll save the bakugan in Beta City. The brawlers and bakugan said their good byes to Baron's family and saying thank you for letting them stay for a few days.

After minutes of walking, they finally reached the arena, Runo quickly signed up in the single battles and put her mask on. Her mask is color pink with white lightning in the right side and it only covers her eyes up to the nose. Shun and Alice also put their masks on too while Baron put a cover around his face so that no one would recognize him.

They split up; Baron. Alice, Shun and Runo went inside where the paticipants are, Julie, Ace, Dan, Marucho, and Mira went to grab some seats.

...

...

"...and now let the fight begin in the single battle with Rica and Light" the announcer said. You must be wondering who they are right? Well, Rica is just a person from this city but Light is Runo; she's using that name so that no one would recognize her.

"You're going down Light!" Rica said

"What ever. let's just start this..." Runo responded

"Haos Aranaut stand"

"Ventus ... stand" they stated fighting, actually the bakugan are.. :))

Runo used an ability card which transferred her opponent's 150 G's to her bakugan but Rica opened the gate card.

"gate card open, Ventus reaction" and with that everything around them is related to the ventus bakugan which earned the bakugan 200 Gs and RUno loss 200 Gs

"I'm so going to win... LOSER!" Rica shouted and laughed

"Think again witch! This game isn't over yet!" Runo yelled to her

...

...

"Runo better Win this battle." Dan said

"Of coure she'll win this... she IS Runo" Julie said

"Julie, let's go... it's time to put our plan to action" Ace said, he stood up and went to the exit door with Julie following behind

"Good luck guys" Mira said even thought they didn't hear it.

"Look, Runo won!" marucho pointed

...

...

"And the winner is... Light! And now, we'll have another single battle" The announcer said. The arena is in the shape of circle, people sat in every chair it's really the same with alpha city except the color is blue and they are surrounded by water; no, they are not under water, the water just surrounds them. The place is also a few feet from the actual City.

Anyway, the fight went on. After Runo won, two more brawler won. One was a guy who is a Darkus brawler, the other is a girl who is an aquos brawler.

"We'll have a 5 minute break before the double battle start. i hope everyone is enjoying so far" With that said, everyone cheered.

...

...

"The double battle is up next which means that alice and shun might be next" Dan said while eating. HEY! even though they are going to free the bakugan, he NEEDS to eat... he is DAN afterall.

"Yeah, they better make it to the fina rounds and battle the vexos" Mira said

"I'll see what Julie and Ace are doing" Marucho said and took out their communicator... you know the cellphone thingy which allows you to see the person ypu are talking to.

...

...

"What are we doing anyway?" Julie asked. They are outside the buliding that helds the control room and observing the guards

"We are observing them." Ace replied, looking at his binoculars

"Oh. so when are we going to attack?"

"When the time is right, we'll make a distraction so that the others could get to the contol room with ease" Now Ace is getting annoyed with her

"I see bu-" she was interrupted when Ace's communicator started vibrating (Julie was holding it just incase someone called while ace observed the guards)

"Hello?" Julie asked

"Julie, how is everything?" Marucho asked.

Julie looked at ACe, who was still observing "Everything is alright, Ace is still observing them. so what's happening there?"

"Oh, Runo won her battle and some other dudes. Double battle is comming up next, i hope that Shun and Alice would win"

"Yeah, i hope so too. well i gotta go... we still need to...err...obseve, bye" Julie said

"Bye and good luck" and with that he ended up the call

...

...

"HEY GUYS! we're back and now our double battle is up next. Jesse what can you say about that?" The first announcer asked the other

"Oh, i can't wait to see who would win the battle" Jesse, the 2nd announcer said

Dave, the 1st announcer, grabbed the mike and said "But before we begin, let's meet our special guest... THE VEXOS" the six members of the vexos, are in the platform circle thing that moves **(A/N: sorry, don't know what that's called. hehe)**

The Vexos waved at the audience and then Spectra, Gus, Lync and Volt retreated while Shadow and Mylene stayed

"Shadow Pro and Mylene will battle whoever won the double battle and he/she might get an offer to work with the vexos...isn't that fun?" Dave said throught the microphone

Mylene and SHadow started retreating while Jesse said "Anyway, let the doule battle BEGIIIN!"

The first was competitors are Mika and Veronica, the darkus sister VS Allen and Sevie, one was a ventus brawler while the other is Haos.

...

...

"Umm... team Masquerade your up next after this battle" The guy, who announces who is the next battlers so that the said team/names would be prepared, said

"Okay, thanks" Alice smiled. The guy nooded and left

"I guess, this is it...we are going up there and battle" she said

"You nervous?" Shun teased

"Ofcourse...NOT!" Alice laughed "Anyway, let's go" and with that they headed out of the room and went for the door that lead to the left side of the arena. :))

...

...

"What a great battle, and now let's welcome TEAM MASQUERADE from the left side and TEAM STAR from the right side" Jesse said

From the left side came Shun and Alice wearing their mask, and from the right side came two girls. One has Red hair while the other is black.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Vladitor stand" Alice said as she throwed Vladito into the card/battle

"Bakugan brawl, Ingram stand!" Shun said and did the same thing as alice did

"What an ugly bakugan.." the girl with red hair said and thrown her bakugan in "...pyrus Robotallion"

Katrina, the girl with black hair also throwed her bakugan "...darkus Robotallion"

"It's such a coincidence that we have the same bakugan except it has different attributes!" Sofia, the girl with red hair said

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" the two announcers said.

...

...

**Cliffy? haha :))) sorry for not updating soon! VERY BUSY! SCHOOL WORK, UGHHH! too much work! hahaha :))) **

**REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! thanks **


	13. Saving the Bakugan part 2

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SUPER LATE. I WAS VERY VERY VERY BUSY. WHY? IMAGINE EVERY TUESDAY AND THURSDAY I HAVE VOLLEYBALL (4-7PM) AND THEN EVERY WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY AND SATURDAY I HAVE PEP SQUAD (wf- 4-7PM s- 1-5PM).**

**SEE? PLUS SCHOOL WORKS. SO I'M VERY SORRY :)**

AN: THE BATTLE SUCK! T_T I'M NO REALLY GOOD AT IT, OKAY? :(

Chapter 13: **Saving the bakugan part 2**

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" the two announcers said.

Alice grabbed a card and put it in her gauntlet and activated it, this card causes the opponents' G points to decrease and Alice's Vladitor to gain 300 G points and for the opponent's to loose 300 G points.

Katrina countered it with a card where his bakugan gains 200 G.

"You're no match for us" Sofia yelled at them and smirked as she ordered her Robotallion to attack Ingram from the ground

"Ingram just wait" Shun said and he nodded "Ability card activate" this card allowed Ingram to gain 150 G's and both Robotallion to loose 150 each.

They fought and fought, Alice and Shun gotta admit that these girls were strong but they know they are stronger and they need to continue to battle them.

"Ability Card activate; nightmare" This card makes the enemy's see their deepest fear and make them suffer, making them loose 100 G points each.

After awhile, both Robotallion transformed back into spheres but instead of going back to their owners, they went to Shun's hand.

"AND TEAM MASQUERADE WINS!" both announcer said. Shun and Alice smiled happily while Sofia and Katrina crossed their arms and turn around.

...

...

After all the battles, Shun and Alice came the victor on the tag-battle and Runo on the singles. It only means that the three of them are going to face the vexos. Right now, they are given a break to eat or do their stuff for a while but after 10 mins, they have to come back for the battle.

It was decided that Shun and Alice are going to battle Shadow and Maylene while Runo will fight with Gus.

Minutes later the battle will start.

"From the right corner is the best subterra brawler, Gus and from the left cornor is light" the first announcer said.

"If Light is lucky enought to win this match, she could become a new member of the vexos plus the top brawler among the vexos." the second announcer said.

This tournament or battle was held to see who is the best among the rest. One or two vexos will battle the victor to see how strong he or she is. If she/he won against the vexos, she/he is given a chance to join them.

"Gate card set, Aranaut stand" Light/Runo said as she throw her bakugan on the card

Gus also threw his bakugan and the battle began

...

...

Ace and Julie manage to hack the security system without anyone knowing. They told the others, and the came running to that building. Dan, Marucho, Baron, Ace, Julie, and Mira were carefull, they don't want anyone to see them and ruin their plans.

There were some guard but the guys manage to knock them unconscious because they were distracted by Julie's beauty.

"Hey, who are you?" Someone say from behind them

"Julie, do that again" Marucho whispered to her.

Julie sighed and smiled, making her eyes have this innocent look.

"Uhhhmm, excuse me, i'm sorry but i'm lost. Can you tell me how to get out?" She pouted and wink.

The guy forgot to ask her how the heck she even got there and was entrance by her beauty. Suddenly his mind went black when something hit his head.

"That was awesome Julie!" Dan said with a smile

"Let's go, we need to hurry." Ace said

Marucho looked at the screen up ahead that shows the battle being held in the arena.

"Hey guys look, Runo won against Gus" he said pointing at the screen

...

...

True, Runo win but Gus wasn't disappointed, he smirked

"Well, well, well, I would like to offer you to join the vexos but it looks like you can't since you're already part of the resistance" he said as he walked away.

_'he knew I was a bakugan brawler.' _she thought. Ofcourse, she would decline the offer but she was still crowned as the top brawler.

The crown were cheering for her since she won against Gus. She looked up and saw the devide was sparking from many energy it recieved. She just hope that Shun and Alice will break it with the help of the others who are already inside the building. They are going to destro the controlling device from the inside while she, Alice and Shun destroy from the outside.

Runo met up with the duo and give them a thumbs-up, saying that it's all up to them.

"You better win this! So that i won't be ahead of you" She said to Alice with a wink

"Ofcourse i will, i've got Vladitor and Skieress" as if on cue, both bakugan came out.

"Well, let's go, our match will start soon" Shun said and grabed Alice's hand before heading to the arena.

"AND NOW THE MATCHES BETWEEN TEAM MASQUERADE WILL BEGIN!" the first one said

"ON THE RIGHT CORNER IS TEAM MASQUERADE AND ON THE LEFT SIDE IS SHADOW AND MAYLENE; TOP BRAWLERS OF AQUOS AND DARKUS" the second announcer said

With that said, they started, no one dared to speak at one another. On the background, you could see Lync looking disturbed as ever.

_'Alice, i know it's you. Please be safe. what the hell am i thinking? ofcourse, she'll be safe.. she's Alice.. but still.. who am i to worry about her anyway? she's the enemy... she's bad, annoying, cute, nice, beautiful... UGH! STOP THINKING LYNC! BUUUUT I CAAAAN'T! T-T' _Lync thought in frustatration, he didn't even noticed that he was pulling his hair hard. He continued to stare at the battle, hoping that Alice would be alright.

..

..

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl, Darkus Vladitor stand" Alice made the first move, followed by Shun, then Maylene and last but not the least Shadow.

"Bakugan Stand!" Shadow said as he threw his bakugan in the arena. When the bakugan emerged shocked filled Alice. Right infront of her was Hydranoid.

"Hydra..noid..? h-how?" She couldn't believe that her own bakugan was there, infront of her but she felt that something is wrong.

"HYDRANOID? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME? IT'S ME, ALICE AND I HAVE SHUN KAZAMI HERE TOO" Alice said, not believing her bakugan turned evil. Said bakugan didn't reply.

"What did you do to him?" Shun asked, showing how angry at them for doing that to Alice's Hydranoid

"You know him Alice?" Vladitor asked looking at her

She nodded and said "He's my bakugan"

"Well, why don't we start this match, eh?" Shadow laughed "Ability card activate, Darkness" The surrounding turn dark, Shun loss some points for he's not a darkus brawler. Shadowod's bakugan increased 200 but since Vladitor's attribute are same with shadow's, he's G points also increased.

"My turn, double ability activate" Alice said as she puts two card in her gauntlet and they started glowing "ice breaker plus dark fire" Ice-like shot from his arms and black fire from his shoulder, both attack the enemy's bakugan.

The fight continued on for a couple of minutes. Both sides fought hard but neither wants to give up. Alice was having a hard time since it was her former bakugan. Suddenly, with Shun's previous attack, dusk was covering hydronoid and when he was seen again, he was sparking. Some of his skin were ripped off showing that he's not really hydranoid and that he's just a mechanical bakugan.

_'so that's why he don't remember' _shun thought looking at the mechanical bakugan

_'it's not... hydranoid.. which means i could totally beat the crap out of him' _Alice thought with a smirk, which she rarely do.

Card were activated, points increased, points loose, life gauge dropped a.k.a as time passes by, both sides are equal, both have 20 % left in their life gauge.

Shun and Alice were both thinking that they had enough time stalling the vexos as the others destroy the controller.

She looked at Shun and nodded, he too nodded; getting what she meant.

"gate card set, bakugan brawl" SHun said "Bakugan stand, let's finish them Ingram"

"You are going down vexos" Ingram said

"Bakugan brawl, rise ventus Skieress" Alice said. She switched from darkus to ventus. "Vladitor, rest. you did great, leave the rest to us, you must be tired" she said kindly and placed Vladitor on her shoulder. "Yes Alice, finish them already" Vladitor said

"Gate card open, ventus reactor" Shun said, it was a good thing that none of their opponents are ventus brawlers and that both he and alice are using ventus bakugan-giving them advantage and having their points increased.

Soon, both Mylene and Shadow lost and grabbed their bakugan before retreating.

Both were happy for winning the battle, but before anything else, the ground started shaking. The controller is breaking and the bakugan are transforming to their real form. Dan and the others emitted from the ground and water started flowing (since the water is like surrounding them). Every vestal ran, saving their lives before the builing drown.

Bakugan after bakugan, most of them are aquos; each one are released.

The brawlers made their way out before they get drown

...

...

"Thank you for saving us" One bakugan said

"Without you, we would still be there, locked up and have no freedom" the other said

"No problem, our job is to help and free the bakugan"Drago said to them

"We wish to help you save new vestroia"

"You are always welcome to join us, the more the merrier" Dan said "Right, Drago?"

"Ofcourse Dan, this is bye. Be safe and help other bakugan, don't let the be captured by the vexos" Drago replied. Wit that, the resistance head back to the trailer only one thing on their minds

_'MISSION SUCCESS!'_

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I, CLAUDETTE, WANTS TO APPOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS SO LAAAAME! :|**

**I'M SORRY! I need to update because its been so long but my mind is errr.. mental block. :( I GOTTA SAY, ALL OF YOUR RVIEWS MADE ME HAPPY! :))) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE MY STORY *TEARS OF JOY**

**I ASK MYSELF, WHATS THE DIFFERENCE WITH THE OTHER STORIES? I READ A STORY ****ALMOST ****THE SAME AS THIS (THE GIRLS WENT TO NEW VESTROIA YA-DA-YA-DA-YA-DA). ****SO I WAN YOU, MY BELOVED REVIEWERS TO ANSWER MY QUESTION: WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE.**

**i just want to know, thank you and good bye. :)) once aga8in, i'm sorry. thanks for all the people who reviewed and made this story their favorite/alert.**


	14. Love is in the air

Chapter 14: **LOVE IS IN THE AIR!**

With their mission to destroy the dimension controller at Beta City complete, they only need one more controller to destroy. Where will you find it, you ask? Well it's in the next town, Genma city.

It was night already, all of them are tired. Baron stopped the trailer near the mountains where they cannot be seen by anyone. The resistance did what they need to do-like take a bath, brush your teeth, etc- before going to bed.

_In the room of Shun and Alice_

"Hey Shun, can I...uhhh.. borrow one of your shirt?" She asked, her face looking down. What? she's nervous

"Uhh..sure, why?" he asked

"Well... i don't have an extra and i need to wash this one because it got dirty"

"Get one from my drawer"

Alice nodded and went to get one of his shirts in the drawer. She looked for something that was big for her and finally she found one. The color of the shirt is Black and it reached 3 inches before her knees and it has a kunai and shuriken design on it.

Ofcourse, they don't exactly use their everyday clothes for sleeping, right? That's why they change. it's logic. **(A/N: okay i dont know what i just )**

Alice hugged and kissed Shun good night and he replied with the same gestures too.

"Uhm, i just remembered... can I sleep in your bed... with you?" Alice was totally red, she could feel the blood on her neck.

Shun smiled although you could see a tiny blush on his face and replied "Sure". He moved a little so they could fit.

Shun's arms rested on her waist and pulled her closer. Her head was resting on his chest and her arms are around shun's body. you could say they're cuddling each other.

_In the Living room with Runo_

Runo was sitting on the couch, gazing at the picture she always brought with her. The picture contain her and Dan on their first date (last episode of season 1)

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her neck; like hugging her from behind.

"Dan?" she asked not looking up. Dan took a seat beside her and hugged her again

"Runo advance happy monthsary" he quietly whispered and kissed her on the cheeks. It true, tomorrow is their 15th monthsary. Runo cried lightly and hugged Dan tightly.

"Runo, why are you crying?"

"Because you remembered plus it's 'advance'. Usually you remember it when I REMIND you"

"Uhh.. well.. sorry about those." Dan said

"Dan why a-" she never got to finish because she felt soft lips on her own. Her eyes closed on their own and kissed him back. Her arms snaked around his neck while his arms found her waist. To them it felt like an eternity, they don't want to stop but they are still human; and human needs to breathe.

When they pulled away, they were gasping for air. "It's getting late, go to sleep" Dan said

He brought her to her room which she is sharing with Julie. He gave her a good night peck before heading to his room he shares with Marucho.

_With Runo, on their room_

When Runo entered the room, it was dark. The only light was the moon reflecting the one part of the room. She was going to open the lights when she heard someone sniffing. She immediately knew it was Julie since she was the only one who she shared the room with.

She quickly went to her side and hugged her tightly. She was indeed worried about her best friend.

"Julie.. what's wrong?" her voice was fill with concern

"I totally -sniff*sniff- miss -sob- BILLY!" Julie replied, althoug she's having a hard time since she's crying

"Oh Julie, don't cry.. it's not like you're never gonna see him"

"I know, but still! it's been 2 months already. And now -starts crying- he's in earth and i'm here"

"You were never like this before, so what ticked you to start crying" By now Runo was comforting her friend and Julie was leaning on her shoulder

"..." Julie thought about it for a while _'what did happen for me to start feeling lonely... lonely..' _"I feel lonely whenever I saw you and Dan or Shun and Alice"

"Don' be, I'm sure Billy misses you so much. Plus We're always here for you"

"..."

"Stop crying and go to sleep, do you want me to stay by your side until you fall asleep?" Julie only nodded and closed her eyes. Half an hour later, both fell asleep in Julies bed. Both facing each other and holding each others hand.

_Somewhere in Earth_

It was night and someone was still not asleep. HE was lying on his bed holding a picture, just staring at it.

_'Julie, i miss you so badly. Don't worry, i'm coming to visit you two days from now.. surprise surprise' _He thought and kissed the picture of Julie before falling asleep. Billy, yes it's Billy, doesn't know that something will defenitely happen to him tomorrow.

_Back in New Vestroia with Mira_

It was midnight and for some reason she can't sleep so she decided to get a hot milk. When she reached the kitchen, she found the light open. Not thinking well, she grabbed the nearest object she could reach-which happened to be a pillow- and went there.

She was going to smack the intruder when she noticed the green-ish hair.

"Ace? What are you doing late at night?" she said with a yawn

"I should ask you the same thing"

"Well i can't sleep. what about you?"

"I can't either so i grabbed some milk, want one?" He offered and she nodded.

They chatted for a while until Mira yawned and said "Well i better go, i'm sleepy. You should probably sleep too"

Before she could get a away, Ace hugged her from behind. Mira blushed but didn't pull away, she actually enjoying it.

"Sorry"he whispered and let go of her. But what neither she or he was expecting was Mira kissing Ace's cheeks.

When she kissed him on the cheeks, she was shocked. It was like a reflex or something. She quickly headed to her room, her face red from blushing.

Meanwhile, Ace heads back to his room slowly. One hand touching the spot where Mira kissed him. He's slowly thinking of what happen.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY, IT WAS SHORT. AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IT'S NOT ALL ALICE AND SHUN! it wasn't really supposed to be like this but an idea formed when i was writing the part about Runo and Dan. PLUS 14 is my fave number and feb.14 is valentines. =)) HOPE YOU LIKE THEM.**

**REVIEEEEW makes me happy. :)**


	15. SURPRISE, SURPRISE

CHAPTER 15

The next day, they headed to the last city to destroy the last controller. Some girls were blushing when they saw the person she likes, especially since something happen between them last night. Yep, it's Mira and Runo.

"So where are we going now?" Julie asked

"We're heading to Gamma city, where the final controller is." Mira replied. All of them were doing their part; Baron and Ace were driving, Marucho, Mira, Alice were talking and looking at the maps, planning how to destroy the dimension controller along with Shun, Dan, Julie and Runo.

"What does Gamma City look like?" Julie, once again, asked

the three vestals look at each other before Mira decided to reply "We don't really know, although I think I've been there when I was little."

All day, they kept on travelling, discussing what they will do. What they don't know that the vexos were doing the same.

"Let's put the plan into action" Spectra said, Gus nodded. They were aware that lync were behind them, _'hmm.. spy from the prince huh?'_ he thought.

"C'mon, let's go"

..

..

The tracker, their vehicle, suddenly stopped making the other fall

"WOAH! what happened man?" Dan asked, rubbing his head

"Sorry but it looks like we have some trouble" Ace said

"Who is it this time?" Drago asked, comming out of Dan's pocket.

"Spectra and Gus" Baron replied

All of them headed out, ready to battle them. Once they were out, Dan was going to challenge them but Ace beat him too it. Gus vs. Ace. Battle went on and on with Spectra watching them in the side lines. _'everything according to plan..-looks at lync who hides behind the large rock- Lync -smirk'_

They were somehow doing something that's making the dimension barrier crack. Once again it cracked, a portal opened making Dan, Alice, Mira, Shun, Runo and Baron fall. It closed and another one opened near the vexos, Gus jumped near Spectra, not even bothering to continue the brawl. The two of them headed to the portal and once they cannot be seen, Lync ran to it before it completely dissappeared.

Ace, Julie, and Marucho were left; Julie was shocked at what just happened. They knew that whatever happened, they need to continue fighting to destroy the last controller. they all headed to the tracker but 3 miles away from it, a portal opened in the sky and someone fell.

all of them ran, wanting to know who fell. When Julie saw who it is, she started to be teary eyed and hugged the person.

"Miss me? Hehe, hey don't give me that look...yeah, miss you too.. now stop that look.. pleeeease?" The person, yes it's billy, said while hugging Julie.

"Who's he?" Ace asked

"My boyfriend" Julie smiled "Billy this is Ace, a darkus brawler. Ace meet Billy, a subterra brawler"

They greeted each other, Julie will fill everything to Billy later. Ace started driving to a safe place, Marucho planning again and Julie talking to Billy.

...

...

**Sorry if it was short and sorry if i updated late. SORRY! :) **

**But i still hope that you like it. **


	16. JULIE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH, I'M FINALLY BACK! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST 7 MONTHS. :( I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY, EVERYDAY ACTUALLY. EVEN NOW I HAVE MANY SCHEDULES BUT I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS SUMMER. SO HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 16. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. :)**

CHAPTER 16

Dan and company seem to land in a place full of snow. His head is buried in the snow, it looks like he was having troubles getting out; the same thing happened to Baron. Tsk. The others, on the other hand, look perfectly fine. They just went through a portal, and who knows, they might be on another dimension or another planet or OH- looks like they are back on Earth.

"Man, my head hurts" Dan, who was NOT buried in the snow anymore said, while rubbing his head, "where are we anyway?"

After hearing that, everyone looked around; it seems that they're on a forest, covered in snow. Were they gone that long? It's winter already. "Well, one thing I know is that we are back on Earth" Shun said.

Alice, who was still looking around, found a familiar house not too far away. She looked at it, observing everything around her, and then it clicked. She ran to the others and said "Guys we're in Russia, see that house? That's where grandpa and I live remember?"

"That's great, why don't we go there and think of a plan on how to get back at New Vestroia" Runo suggested.

"And maybe we could ask Keito to pick us up and bring us to the head quarters, also known as MARUCHO'S MANSION." Dan added

Everyone agreed and started walking towards Alice's house. Baron and Mira were on their own little world. _'Oh, so this is what Earth looks like, I can't believe I'm here' _Mira thought while looking from left to right. _'Earth is so cool, just like master Dan. This is like a dream come true, to be on Earth with Master Dan'_ Baron thought, also looking around until his eyes stopped at Dan, who was talking to Runo.

Suddenly, they stopped walking because right in front of them is none other than Gus and Spectra.

"What are you guys going here?" Drago asked

"We are here for a battle with you weaklings" Gus replied

"Bring it on" Dan replied. "Gauntlet power strike" everyone said, including Lync who was a few trees away. Everything around them stopped moving, the birds, the wind, everything.

"You are going to lose brawler" Gus said "Gatecard set, bakugan brawl!"

"I'll go first, Bakugan brawl, Haos Aranaut stand" Runo said as she threw her bakugan on the field.

_MEANWHILE, BACK IN NEW VESTROIA  
_

"WOAH! ARE THEY FOR REAL? Those guys are so mean, I can't believe I missed so much adventure" Billy said. Julie, with the help of Ace and Marucho, explained everything that happened in the past few months. "We need to stop the vexos and I am going to help you." Billy's eyes are full of determination.

Julie jumped on him and hugged him and said "But you'll need a gauntlet and a bakugan"

"A what?" he asked

"A gauntlet, it looks like this -shows gauntlet- you'll need it to brawl" Marucho said. Right now Ace is driving the tracker (it's the name of the vehicle they are using) while Marucho is thinking of a plan on what to do next.

"Should we help the others get back here or continue on our journey?" Marucho asked

"Yeah, I was like thinking the same thing to" Julie said

"As much as I want to help the others, I think we need to continue our journey. The faster we complete our plans, the faster we could hep the others get back" Ace said as he stopped the tracker and parked near the forest.

"I think he is right, we should continue breaking the dimension controller" Billy said "Anyway, its night already and I think we should all get to sleep." Everyone agreed but a sudden thought occured to him. "But wait, where am I staying?"

"Since Runo is not around, maybe you could sleep in her bed." Julie suggested

"Okay, show me her room" Billy said. They said their goodnights and went to their respected rooms. Julie brought him to their room and sat on her bed.

"So this is where Runo and I stay, that's her bed and that will also be your bed for now. Good night Billy, I love you" Julie said

Billy walked towards her and kissed her passionately and replied "I love you too Julie, forever and always. Good night Julie, now go to sleep" This time he kissed her cheeks before going back to his bed.

"You too, you need to rest. I'm guessing tomorrow will be a long day" Julie whispered before falling asleep.

It was late at night when Billy felt some weight on his bed; he slowly opened his eyes only to find Julie beside him. "Julie? Why are you here?"

"Had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep. Can I stay here for the night?" She yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, sure. Good night Julie. I'm always here for you, don't forget that" Billy wrapped his arms around her while she sleeps peacefully in his arms.

EARTH.

Well the battle ended nicely, the brawlers won as usual. Gus and Spectra left and hid while they think of a plan to get them back. Lync, on the other hand got caught and was captured by the brawlers. Although his eyes never left Alice, which Shun notice which also makes him scowl.

Alice Grandfather welcomed them and hugged Alice tightly. They explained everything that happened in New Vestroia and he offered for them to stay for the night. The girls are sleeping in Alice's room while the guys sleep at the guest room.

They will definitely need their rest; they might never know what will come the next day.

..

..

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO THINK? IT'S MORE FOCUSED ON BILLY/JULIE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEEEW, OKAY? :) **


	17. Mira's Betrayal

**Author's Note: HIYA PEOPLE! I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been focused on 'A visit to the past' that I've been neglecting this story. Starting tomorrow I'll be very busy. But I still hope you like this chapter; I'll just rush it a bit. OH BTW, IF EVER YOU ARE AN IKARISGHIPPING (DAWNxPAUL) THEN GO TO MY PROFILE RIGHT AWAY! **

**..**

**BTW, IT'S NOT REALLY THE SAME WITH THE ANIME, I MEAN MY STORY. IT'S SAME YET NOT THE SAME OKAY? MINE HAVE TWIST AND TURNS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Chapter 17: **Mira's Betrayal**

.

The brawlers were fetched by Keito and brought the resistance to Marucho's house –cough- mansion –cough- and they brought Lync along with them. They are, after all, always welcome in Marucho's residence.

Mira's POV

Could it be? Could Spectra really be my brother? But how? Why? I saw how he throws and catches his bakugan, that's Keith's style. This is so frustrating. Yesterday Spectra came back and battles Dan, sadly Dan lost his bakugan to Spectra. He has been training all day, until he ran out of breath.

And now, Dan challenges Spectra again, with the help of Apollonir. Right now they are battling and this is what I'm thinking about? It's a good thing that I told Spectra that if he loses this match, he'll take off that stupid mask of his; that way, I can finally stop thinking that Spectra is Keith.

Spectra did something to Dan whom makes him not realize who he is and who is battling. Spectra use some forbidden cards which makes Drago stronger at the same time causing him pain. The battle kept on going and going, Dan almost lost but Apollonir has other plans. He transforms himself into a pure energy, which means he cannot attack or defend himself, and Dan must throw Apollonir into Drago's chest, but if he misses, it might worsen Drago's condition. Finally, Dan was successful and brought back Drago and together they defeated Spectra.

"Good to see you again buddy" I heard Dan say to Drago

"Spectra as promise, you must remove your mask!" I yelled at him, this is it.

"I am the man of my words" He said as he removes his mask, for me it seems like time slowed down. I gasped once I saw his face. It is him, it is Keith.

"Keith" I mumbled. Spectra put his mask back and turn to walk away together with Gus. I stood here, stunned at what I found out.

"Did you say something Mira?" Dan asked

"Oh it was nothing, congrats Dan"

"Thanks, but why did you want to see Spectra's face?"

I thought of an excuse, I can't just say that I wanted to see his face because I was curious if he really was my brother. "Uh.. well.." I was cut off by Apollonir, who returned to his original form. Save by the Bakugan. Sigh.

"It was nice brawling with you Dan Kuso but I must go back. It is nice to have you back Drago." Dan and Drago thanked him and he changed into a sphere.

"Wait, can we go back to new vestroia right now?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough energy to open a portal, I need to rest"

"What's the hurry Dan? Let's stay just for one more day before we leave." I said

"Okay fine; Apollonir meet us at time square tomorrow morning." Dan said as he finally agreed to my idea.

"Very well, farewell everyone, I must regain my strength for tomorrow." With that he flew into the air to who-knows-where.

* * *

Nobody's POV

The resistance is ready to head back to New Vestroia but Mira suggests that they spend one last day in Earth. That way, Dan could properly say goodbye to his parents and the same with Shun, Alice and Runo. Dan is really glad to have Drago back, that's why the resistance had a small gathering tonight at Dan's house.

"We missed you Master Drago!" Baron said

"ahaha, I missed you guys too" he replied

"Hey, have you seen Mira?" Runo asked as she looked everywhere

"She's not here? Sheesh, she's missing the party!" Baron said

"I can't find her either." Alice said as she looked around.

Dan looked out the window and saw Mira talking to someone in her communicator gadget. "Hey Mira, who are you talking to?" Dan asked.

Mira quickly turned off the communicator and looked at Dan, she said "It was nothing; I was just talking to myself."

"Oh well, if you say so; come on in, there's food here."

"I'll be right there." Dan closed the window and Mira stayed there for a while, thinking. She sighed before heading inside.

* * *

The next day, everyone except for Alice and Lync were there. Alice said that they can't just leave Lync here in earth, so they agreed to bring him back to new vestroia as a prisoner. Lync was in prison, more like vacation, in one of the guarded rooms in Marucho's house.

"Where the heck is she?" Shun grumbled

"What's with the attitude Shun?" Dan said

"I still don't trust Lync" Shun simply stated.

"Are you sure that it's trust?" Dan laughed "More like Jealousy!" He laughed more

Before Shun could retort, a flash of light came and Alice along with Lync appeared.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Baron was clearly amazed.

Alice smiled and said "Oh that, I used this card," she showed him her card she received from Masquerade. "I use it to transport from one place to another, well only for emergency."

"Is that a gate card or something? I've never seen that kind before" Mira exclaimed

"Yeah, it's the old version. This is what our card looks like before." Alice replied and once again showed her the card.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are we all set?" Apollonir asked

"Yes we are –hey where's Lync?" Dan asked, it seems that they were so busy with the conversation that neither one of them noticed that Lync suddenly disappear.

In the background, you could see Lync looking at them while smirking. _'Foolish brats'_ he thought.

Back to the brawlers, Apollonir opens a portal to New vestroia when they were suddenly ambushed by Spectra and Gus. They were trapped in some sort of cage and they cannot get out.

"I should've known that you would've done this Lync." Alice said as Lync emerges from the buildings and stood beside Spectra, smirking. Although you could see a slight hurt in his eyes. This is Alice we are talking about, and Lync likes her.

Dan looked outside and saw that Mira was not captured; he smiled and said "MIRA! Good, you were not captured, help us out!"

Mira looked down and slowly walk towards Spectra; the resistance were shocked at what they saw. Spectra only laughed.

"Sorry Dan, I can't!"

"Didn't see that coming now did you Dan Kuso?" Spectra laughed more.

"Why Mira, why would you betray us now?" Runo said

"Oh, she didn't tell you? What a shame," Spectra said "Family always come first, right sister?"

"Right, Spectra is my brother. Yes, he's Keith that's the reason why I wanted to see his face, to confirm if I was right." Mira explained

Gus was the first who went through the portal followed by Lync. Spectra started walking towards it and Mira slowly followed him. She hesitated for a minute, looking at her friends but Spectra's voice snapped her. "Let's go Mira" he said and together they went through the portal.

Dan was so angry he wanted to escape this cage; but the problem is, it is if you touch it, you'll get hurt. But he was so angry that he managed to destroy this cage-like prison. He ran through the portal only for it to close, it seems that they were too late. Dan punched the ground.

"I cannot..believe that Mira..betrayed us" Dan said as he kept on punching the ground.

"Dan, please stop it." Runo said as she kneeled down beside him and hugged him, Dan returned her hug.

"Apollonir, create another one, we need to go back to New Vestroia." Dan demanded.

"Sorry but I am not strong enough to create another one, I only have the strength to create just one portal" he explained

"What are we gonna do now?" Baron asked. All of them ran out of ideas, it's not like they could just fly all the way there.

"That's it!" Alice snapped her fingers, a smile forming in her face.

"What is it Alice?" Shun asked

"This" she said as she took out her card and shows it to the others. "We'll use this to go to Russia; did you guys forget that grandfather has a transport machine?"

"That is a brilliant idea My Lady" Skieress said, as she jumped to her shoulder.

"Beauty and brains eh?" commented Vladitor, he too jumped to her other shoulder.

"That's great Alice" Drago said.

"Now, hold hands and don't let go okay?" She said and they nodded. She held Shun's right hand and he held Runo who holds Dan's right hand who was holding Baron's hand. "Transport" she said as they all transports to the front door of Alice's house.

"Grandfather!" Alice called as she entered the front door "Grandfather?"

"Alice! I'm glad to see you again" Dr. Michael said while walking down the stairs."Is there a problem?" He asked as he saw the worried look in her face.

"Can your transport machine bring us to New Vestroia?"

"We'll just have to see for ourselves. Come on, let's go to the lab."

"Grandfather, go ahead and show them, I'll be right back." Alice said as she ran all the way to her room. The others shrugged and followed Dr. Michael, but Shun was confused on what she would need right now.

Meanwhile, Alice ran to her room. '_Where did I put it again? Where is it?'_ she thought as she looked around her room, searching for something. _'Aha, I remember, it's in my drawer' _

She opened her drawer, and search franticly for this item. When her hand touched this solid object, she took it out and grabs her shoulder bag and put it in there.

"Now that I've found it, I need to hurry before the others come looking for me" She said to herself. She ran down the stairs, only to ran straight into Shun.

"What took you so long?" He asked "And what is in that bag?" he eyed the bag suspiciously.

"Oh this? This is nothing, we should hurry back to the lab before we miss our chance to go back to New Vestroia" Nice one Alice for the quick thinking of changing the subject.

Shun nodded and both of them ran toward the lab, although Shun was still suspicious about the bag. He sighed, sooner or later he'll find out.

Once they reached the lab, they heard Dr. Michael explaining something. "…I was fascinated at the advance technology so I grabbed Lync's gauntlet without him knowing and started to experiment on it."

"What are you trying to say Dr. Michael?" Runo asked

"It means that the only one who could go through the portal is the one who has a gauntlet," He explained "It is a good thing that all of you have one."

Runo sighed, "That's great, I thought that it was something worse."

Dr. Michael started operating the machine and turned it on, and a bright light opened in the centre of machine. "This is it, you may now go into the portal"

"Thanks Dr. Michael" They said. One by one they went through the portal, Alice was the last one for she had to say goodbye to her grandfather.

"Goodbye Alice, take care" He said as he hugged her.

"I will grandfather, I'll miss you and I'll be back as soon as we finish our mission and save new vestroia."

"You better hurry up, Shun is waiting for you" He said as he pointed as the entrance of the portal. Shun was standing there, looking at them. He nodded at Dr. Michael, a sign that says good bye. Alice kissed her grandfather before running towards Shun, and together they went through the portal.

"New Vestroia, here we come!" Dan yelled. All of them were floating through the portal.

Soon all of them arrived in New Vestroia, it seems that it was night in there. Now, it's time to look for the others.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: so what did you guys think? I hope you like it!**

**~Claudette14**


	18. Mira, oh Mira, what to do?

Chapter 18

"GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU!" Dan yelled, they found the tracker near Gamma City. The others must be heading towards Gamma City, to destroy the last controller. But it seems that no one is around.

"Maybe they walked?" Runo shrugged.

"Guys, look what I saw! Follow me." Baron said as he leads them to Runo and Julie's room. Inside they saw someone unconscious.

"Hey isn't that Billy?" Alice asked

"You're right but what is he doing here?" Drago asked

They heard a groan and Billy was starting to wake up. "Hey guys, why are there so many Dan? Ouch, my head hurts."

"What happened man?" Dan asked

"Long story short, I fell in a portal and Julie saw me and explained everything. We woke up hearing this voices, Ace followed it claiming he heard Mira's voice while Marucho followed another direction which he claims that the voice belongs to Dan, and lastly Julie followed Runo's voice into another direction. I was going to follow her but some bakugan knocked me out and then I woke up here with you guys." He explained.

"We don't have time; we must finish destroying the last dimension." Shun said. "Baron, operate the system and get us to Gamma City. Maybe we'll see them there."

* * *

The doors open and Gus, Lync, Spectra and Mira came in. The others, namely Mylene, Shadow and Volt looked at them, but Mylene was the first one to spot Mira.

"What is that resistance doing here?" She said as she looked at Mira, who only looked down.

"She's with me; from now on she'll be one of us, right Mira?"

Mira's head shot up and said, "Uh..yeah"

"You are not going to harm her, or else."

"Threatening me, _your highness? _Who do you think you are Spectra? You left, and I was in charge and now you're suddenly back and think everything is back to normal?" Mylene ranted.

Spectra didn't say a word; he turned around and walked away, telling Mira to follow him. He led Mira to one of the rooms. "This will be your room for a while, Mira."

"Keith where are we?"

"I told you my name isn't Keith anymore, its Spectra. To answer your question, we are in Gamma City"

'_Gamma City, the last city where the dimension controller is located' _Mira thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Spectra already left the room. She sighed.

"What's the matter Mira?" Subterra Wilda asked

"I don't actually know what I'm feeling right now, Wilda. I'm so confused right now; is this the right thing to do?"

"Whatever your decision is, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks Wilda"

Hours passed, and Mira was still locked up in the room so she decided to explore a bit. She entered a room, and she was shocked at what she saw. Ace, Julie, Marucho and their bakugan are trapped in this some kind of machine. She ran towards Ace.

"Ace? Wake up, please wake up!"

"It's no use Mira, they can't hear you."

Mira looked behind her and saw Spectra standing there. Spectra sigh and walk passed her, he was typing something until the three of them were released. He started walking towards the exit.

Mira didn't know what to say, he just freed them. "Thank you" she mumbled.

"Don't thank me; you owe me a debt for releasing them. Go back to your room, I've prepare clothes for you and meet me at the dining room."

She didn't get a chance to reply, he was already gone. She look behind her, the three of them were still unconscious in the floor._ 'How are they going to escape if they are still here?' _she thought. Before she can exit the door, she ran back towards Ace and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It's a good thing you're not awake or else I won't have the guts to look at you." With that, she ran back to her room.

Inside her room, she saw a white dress and flats laid down for her.

"What is this Wilda?"

"You're brother came and put it in here, I think you'll suppose to wear it."

Mira nodded and went to the bathroom to take a long bath.

* * *

The trio regained their consciousness and quickly left the building, only to meet with the other resistance on the way. They explained what happened and in exchange, Dan and the others explained what happened to Mira.

Ace was clearly angry. He was even punching the nearest wall. "Damn it, Mira didn't betray us maybe she has a reason to do this"

"The reason is Spectra is her brother, isn't that clear enough?" Dan argued back

"We made it this far, this is what she likes –to save the bakugan, she can't just leave us!" Julie cut in; she was in the arms of Billy.

"I still don't believe that Mira will do this to us!"

"Dude, I know you like her but don't let your feelings fool you. Open your eyes; she's part of them now." Dan said, his voice slowly fading. He was clearly sad.

Ace didn't argue back, he was so deep in thought. He touched his lips, _'Was it all a dream? But it felt real when she kissed me; I must be dreaming' _he sigh and looked at the others.

"Let's destroy the last dimension controller, let's worry about Mira later!" Ace said, but deep down he knew that Mira would never betray them. The others nodded and retreated, they need to think of a plan besides it was already night.

* * *

Mira entered the dining room wearing the white dress and the flats. She saw Spectra sitting while waiting for her. He was also dressed in formal attire.

"What is this all about?" Mira asked as she sat on the chair parallel to her brother. The food was already set in the table.

"What can't I have a dinner with my little sister?" Spectra said as he started eating, same with Mira.

"Of course you can, but knowing you, you have a hidden agenda."

"You're right I have, but I'll tell you that later, eat first."

Mira nodded, she should enjoy this for a while. It's not every day she could eat with her brother, like before. They converse a little but being careful not to spill anything to the _enemy._

After eating, Spectra started another conversation. "I want you to join me because I cannot accomplish my goals without you. I need you Mira, I need my little sister."

Mira thought for a while, _'What am I going to say? Help me! I can't betray Dan but Keith is my brother.'_

Spectra noticing Mira's troubled face quickly added "You don't have to answer that right now. Just think of it this way, we can be together again, we will rule New Vestroia together."

"Excuse me," She said as she stand up and started walking towards the door but stopped and said "Thank you for the meal and good night"

She tried to sleep, she really did try but she cannot_. 'There's only one way to solve this problem' _She thought as she contacted Spectra.

"What is it Mira?"

"Meet me somewhere right now."

Mira nodded as she was told of the location. She changed into her normal attire, grabbed Wilda and ran for that location.

"Battle me Spectra; if I win you must go back being my loving brother!"

"And If I win?"

"If you win," she took a deep breath before answering him. "I will serve you"

"Fair enough, let the match begin" he said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" and thus the battle begin. Subterra Wilda with the help of Baliton Helios.

* * *

AN: okay so I'm not going to write the battle because I'm so awful at that. If you want to know what happen then **WATCH EPISDOE 21: BROTHERLY LOVE **

Wow, 2 chapters in one day? I'm so happy. From now on, I'll be very bust for the next 2 weeks.


	19. Underground Takedown

Chapter 19: **Underground takedown** (WATCH THIS, EPISODE 22)

Mira was no match against Spectra, but she had to try. Of course, she lost against Helios. And now, she has to serve and help Spectra with his plans. Right now, both Spectra and Mira were kneeling in front of Prince Hydron's throne.

"My prince, I have recruited a former battle brawler to our side," Spectra said, kneeling against him. Prince Hydron was looking at them while twirling a strand of his hair. "It's Mira Ferman, she's Professor Clay's daughter." As her name was called, she looked up.

"Ah, Spectra you are always full of surprise. And I thought Professor only had a son"

"What? I'm surprise my prince knows about his son." Spectra said

"Your Prince knows many things, you might be surprise. So you are Mira, I have high hopes for you my friend. I am counting on you to help me complete my collection" Prince Hydron said.

At this, Mira was surprised and said "Huh? Collection?"

Prince Hydron chuckled and used his right fingers to tap the technology-seat he was seating on. "Would you like to see it?" He asked and in an instant the wall behind him moved up to reveal the five legendary bakugan, namely Preyas, Skyress, Hydranoid, Tigrera, and Gorem all in statues.

Mira was shocked and stood up, "Those are.." Spectra also stood up.

"Of course you know the six ancient warrior bakugan who saved New Vestroia, I collected five of them. But one of them still eludes me; perhaps you'll get it for me, Mira Ferman." By now, Prince Hydron is showing Mira around. "The Ultimate bakugan pyrus Dragonoid, Drago" {rince Hydron said, Mira was clearly shocked.

Suddenly, a call for Prince Hydron came from the communicator saying it's a call from the vestal. Prince Hydron dismissed both Spectra and Mira. When he was all alone, he answered the call.

Soon the face of his father popped and lectured him about always failing him. It seems that the destruction of the dimension controller reached the vestal. They kept on talking about the last controller, the gamma city. After that, his father hung up.

Prince Hydron called Mylene and told her about the resistance coming. He also told her the plan; Divide and conquer. They may be powerful together but once separated, they are not.

"Oh, leave the last one for me Mylene. I need to show for with my father to see how foolish he is" He said before hanging up.

Mylene said "What a spoiled brat that should be a good show."

Prince Hydron made another call, this one for Lync, telling him about the Spectra. That he should watch over him and to tell him about the mechanic bakugan for him.

But what Hydron didn't know was all this time, Spectra was listening. Lync is, after all, a double-agent.

* * *

Meawhile, the bakugan resistance just reached Gamma City.

"Aw man, look at the size of that Dimension controller" Dan said

"No, it's not the controller. It's the elevator that connects Gamma City to the Palace" Ace explained.

"That's handy"

"Then..where is the dimension controller?" Marucho asked.

"It's down there!" Baron exclaimed as he pointed downwards, where it was deep.

"Wow, that's like so deep, right Billy?" Julie said as she clings into Billy. He could only agree to her.

"The whole city's underground?" Shun asked

"Oh yeah, Gamma City is much more top secret than Alpha and Beta City. This was the first controller that land on New Vestroia, it's the strongest one of all." Baron explained

"Okay, so how do get inside?" Runo asked **(A/N: honestly, I'm just copying the lines from the show itself. And this line was said by marucho. :] )**

"That way!" Ace pointed toward this freakish-looking place "With the central elevator, it's going to take us straight down to the heart of Gamma City."

"For once, something that it's easy. Come on; let's get this show in the road." Dan said

Runo smacked his head, mumbling something about being loud.

"Wait Dan, this whole thing is too easy, don't you think Shun?" Alice said.

"Huh? What do you mean Alice? Shun?"

"Just take a look around" Shun replied. Both Marucho and Shun scanned the area. "The Vexos knows we're coming but there's no security, not a single guard"

"He's right, it's like they're daring us to come inside" Baron said

"They are, it's a trap" Ventus Ingram said

"Now what?" Dan asked

Ace replied, "I'd look for another way in, but that it."

"What do you say Dan?" Marucho asked as he faced Dan.

Dan thought for a while, but then his eyes were filled were determination and said, "It's not like we have a choice, we have one last dimension controller to destroy, then the bakugan are free again. We didn't go this far to hang around outside, we gotta go all the way."

"Dan!" Drago said

"Let's go!" Nemus said

"My head said we should be careful" Ace started

"But then we'd only end up acting the same place" Baron continued.

"Yes," Percival said

"Right!" Marucho said

"We need to do this" Runo and Billy said

"We must help the bakugan!" Both Alice and Julie said.

"Shun are you in?" Dan asked his raven-haired friend

Shun opened his eyes and said "Alright, but everyone you need to be in a look out."

"Okay" Marucho said

"You've got it!" Baron said

"Alright let's do this," Dan said and both Marucho and Baron cheered.

They entered the elevator, and that elevator took them down. Soon they arrived at their destination.

"So this is the entrance to Gamma City." Dan said

"Yo Dan," Ace said while pointing at the right direction "Quick, the main elevator is over there!"

"Not so fast!" A voice said

"Who's that?" Dan asked. Out of nowhere, Volt came out.

"Volt!" Runo said

"I'd wonder when you'd show!" Dan yelled from below.

Volt yelled while jumping down, "If you want to get inside, you have to get through me" He said

"Yeah, well that shouldn't take so long…huh?" He said but Baron walked pass right him.

Baron said along with Volt, "Gauntlet Power strike!"

"Baron?" Julie said, shocked at what he did.

"Don't worry, Nemus and I would take care of this, right Nemus?" Baron said.

Nemus replied, "Right Baron."

"Gate card set!" Volt said as he threw a card in the ground. "Bakugan brawl, haos brontis stand!"

"Time for your spanking, baby brawler!" Brontis said with a silly laugh.

"We'll see," Baron said, showing his bakugan between his fingers before throwing it, "Bakugan brawl, Nemus stand!"And so the battle begins.

"You're too slow" Brontis said

"I'll hold them off, now go!" Nemus said

"Okay, we'll go on to smash the controller, are you with me?" Dan asked, the others nodded before they run towards the entrance of the Gamma City.

"Just me and you, ability card activate" Volt said. The voice said "Ability card set" and his gauntlet started glowing white, a sign of a haos attribute.

The ability card made the four of them into this darkness where Brontis multiplied by size and number. Nemus claims that it's an illusion after his staff passed one of the Brontis but when Baron tried to use his ability card, it stops.

"It's not just an illusion, it shut downs any ability and not only that, it subtracts 200 from your power level." Just as Volt said, Nemus' powerl level went down from 450 to 250. Volt used another ability that uses darkus attribute. And so, Baron lost the first round. His life gauge is about 10%

* * *

Dan and the others just reached another floor of Gamma City.

"Come on" Dan said

"Right!" Marucho said, the two of them hiding. "Where are the people?"

"There aren't any, Gamma City isn't a town, it's a bakugan research facility" Ace said as he and Shun walked towards them. "But we should still keep it down"

Both Marucho and Dan fell anime style."Right, keep it down. Good to go" Dan said as he got up.

"So if the Vexos do show up, we'll strike. We'll use full power and not endanger people" Ace said.

"Yoo-hoo welcome to your surprise party." Shadow yelled

"Shadow Prove and Mylene!" Runo yelled back.

"Nothing gets pass you fools." Mylene said as both of them jumped down from where they were standing.

"Did somebody order birthday clowns?" Dan said

"We don't have time for this." Ace said

"Marucho" Shun said

Marucho looked up as he heard his name being called. He saw Shun looking at him and asked "What? What? OH, Right"

Both of them started walking but stopped and look at the remaining brawlers. "Dan, Shun and I will take this two." Marucho said

"Yeah, Ingram and I want pay back so I like a banana split" Elfin said

While they were talking, Alice went up to Shun and grabbed his arm and whispered, "Be careful Shun"

"You too, Alice"

"Shun?" Dan called out his name and Shun nodded

"Enough of this," Mylene interrupted. The four of them yelled "Gauntlet Power Strike"

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl. Aquos Elico stand." Mylene said

"You called?" her bakugan, Elico said

"Don't forget about me," Shadow said and then threw his bakugan on the field "Bakugan brawl, Darkus Hades stand" his bakugan roared.

"My turn, bakugan brawl, ventus Ingram stand." Shun said

"It's about time" Ingram said with her arms crossed

"Bakugan brawl, Aquos Elfin stand!" Marucho yelled

"Dear Diary, today I'm gonna demolish big bad bakugan! Don't say I didn't warn you." Elfin said and then posed.

"Me first, ability card activate"

And thus the battle between the four begins, they kept on charging while the other uses defense. Both sides loose power level. While all of this was happening, Dan and the others told Shun and Marucho that they've got to go.

Mylene did mention something about Hydron wants to battle with Dan and Drago.

"Ability card activate, shadow echo." Shun said as Ingram turns into shadow and attacked Elico. Mylene loosed some power gauge

"Ability activate, shooting star dust" Marucho said as Elfin attacked Hades. Shadow's power gauge is about 20%

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira, Lync, Gus and Spectra entered a room.

Mira gasped, "What is this?" she asked ash she looked around. There were six mechanincal bakugan, each has its own attribute.

"These are the elite mechanical bakugan that father and I have been developing for prince Hydron" Spectra said

"You're going to give this to prince Hydron?" Mira asked

Spectra chuckled, "I have decided it would be better to keep it for myself" Spectra said and everyone looked at him "Soon, I would convert it so they would only response to my command. With this and Helios, I would control and hold the most powerful combination bakugan in the universe; even if he is fighting the perfect Dragonoid, there is no way Helios can lose." He chuckled before continuing, "There is no one who could stand in my way. Soon they will all kneel before me, the Vexos, Prince Hydron, even the king himself, and after that there will be no limit to my power" By now, Spectra was laughing like a mad man.

"Oh Keith" Mira said, sadness evident in her voice. What has his brother become.

"Only a few more adjustments and they will be finished. Gus, Mira take this bakugan," Mira was surprised at what he said. "Use them in battle then I want you to bring back the data on Percival and Drago."

The look on her face was clearly surprised, "You want me to fight?"

Gus looked at Spectra and said, "All due respect Master Spectra, but are you sure it's safe to trust Mira?"

"Once again, you are questioning me Gus."

"It's just; I don't think it's smart"

"She is none of your concern, now activate the tram system."

"Yes, sir." Gus said and started activating the system. The mechanical bakugan turned into different shapes and went into this container holder.

"Take them and go, Dan Kuso and Ace will arrive soon" Spectra said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baron used his bakugan trap to help Nemus battle. Baron kept on activating ability card to ability card. Shun and Marucho are once again battling Shadow and Marucho. Elico just changed his attribute from Aquos to Haos. Elfin also changed her attribute to Ventus.

Dan and Ace just reached the place where they were met by Mira and Gus.

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about my friends" Gus said, beside him is Mira who was holding the container that holds the mechanical bakugan.

"It's Gus and... now way MIRA!" Dan said

"Then it's true" Ace said _'She really did betray us, betray me. But I can't think about this now.' _

"Okay Mira, prove that you are loyal to Spectra, I want to see it with my own eyes." Gus said

* * *

**Author's Note. That was long, eight pages. I think this is the longest chapter ever. Phew. Anyway, I just copied the Ep.22. If you don't believe me, then compare it. Sorry if the others don't show much in here, because they are not in the anime remember? But I will find a way to fit them in the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter, btw. I don't actually own this one. :( But I still accept your review. Bye.**

**~Claudette14**

**I'M WAITING FOR YOUR COMMENT. **


	20. Whose side are you on, Mira?

**Author's Note: **HELLO BRAWLERS! Yes, I just called my readers 'brawlers'! I am terribly sorry for not updating. I would say that I'm busy but I always used that excuse. Yes, I've been busy but the same time I've lost _some _inspiration. BUT I'M BACK BABY!

Lately, I've been watching BBB season 4 in youtube which game me some inspirations. What do you think about that season? Like it? Not? Why? I hate it when all the previous characters from the previous seasons are there **EXCEPT** ALICE! WHY!

Out of all the seasons, I love the FIRST and SECOND seasons. (:

I don't even know if you're still reading this but, oh well, HERE'S CHAPTER 20!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! :c

* * *

Chapter 20: **Whose side are you on, Mira? **

(This is the same as episode 23, I just change the title and I added a bit dialogues.. but it's pretty much the same. I suggest you watch it so you'll understand better and imagine that Alice, Runo and Julie are there.)

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_"If I were you I wouldn't worry about my friends" Gus said, beside him is Mira who was holding the container that holds the mechanical bakugan._

_"It's Gus and... now way MIRA!" Dan said_

_"Then it's true" Ace said __'She really did betray us, betray me. But I can't think about this now.' _

_"Okay Mira, prove that you are loyal to Spectra, I want to see it with my own eyes." Gus said._

* * *

Sitting in his throne, Prince Hydron is looking at Mira through the screen. Although his face doesn't show it, he is very frustrated.

"This is unacceptable, my orders were clear; Spectra will use the mechanical bakugan."

"There is nothing to worry about, my prince." Spectra's face popped in another screen, "I simply gave the bakugan to Mira and Gus to test them for you, besides if the battle brawlers defeat them, then it's not worth your time." He explained.

"I supposed you're right this time, I guess I trust your judgement this time." Prince Hydron replied. On the other side of the screen, where Spectra stood, Prince Hydron's face flashed out.

"Fool." Spectra said. He's looking at the screen where Gus and Mira are, watching their next move. "It is time, Mira" he smirked to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room where the remaining brawlers plus Mira and Gus are standing, looking at one another.

"We'll try to sneak past them." Julie whispered to Dan and Ace.

Ace nodded and said quietly, "Be careful."

"Distract them, we'll continue and hopefully stumble upon the Gamma controller system." Runo whispered.

"Good luck to the both of you." Alice added.

"Leave it all to us!" Dan said.

"What's all the chatting about? Stop talking and Start brawling!" Gus, clearly irritated, said. Mira looked away from all of them and rolled her eyes.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, still shock at Mira. "You're just going to turn your back on the bakugan and your friends?"

Mira closed her eyes before answering, "I'm a bakugan battle brawler, Dan. I have to honour what the battle decides. Spectra won fair and square and I'm with him"

"Mira!" Dan said

"Are you kidding? You lose a match and suddenly you abandon everything you care about? Was everything you told me, about the resistance, a lie? I trusted you!" Ace said, he was getting angry every minute.

Percival, in his sphere form, flew to Ace's shoulder and said "Calm down Ace."

But Ace didn't listen to him and continued talking "It was you Mira, you're the one who thought me to hear their voices. You convince me, in a stage that's too high to ignore. How could you throw all of that away like it's nothing? Mira!"

"That's over now; I promised my brother I'd stop you. So if you want to go any further, you and Dan have to go through me. From now on, I brawl for the Vexos!"

"What?" Ace said.

"No way, Mira!" Dan said, trying to convince Mira that this wasn't the right choice.

"Just drop it." Ace said. He may look calm and angry but deep inside; he's hurt about what Mira chose. He knows she can't do this, especially with everything they've gone through. But he knows that now is not the time to think about those, they need to save the bakugan! He grabbed his gauntlet and put it in his arms. "I won't let anyone stop us from saving the bakugan, not even you Mira! Not ever" He said with eyes full of determination. "That's it, no more talk, right Dan?"

"Right, Ace!" Dan replied. From behind the boys, you could see the girls standing in the shadows. Quietly planning on their strategies, one of their plans is to run when Gus and Mira are distracted.

"Okay it's time to show this traitor" Ace said but his thoughts are different, _'Why Mira, why? It hurts me to say you're a traitor.'_

"You heard him! Now, bring it on!" Dan said as he also put his gauntlet in his arms.

"Anything that'll stop Ace's whining," Gus said smugly as he too put his gauntlet in his arms as Mira put the bakugan holder on the ground. "Deactivate log." The holder glowed, as if it was opening.

"What's that?" Ace asked and Dan replied, "Don't know, don't care!"

"The resistance is over, you just don't know it!" As Gus said this, Mira put his gauntlet in her arms. Suddenly a voice said "Gauntlet activated"

"Gauntlet power strike!" They all said; a sign that says the brawl is on!

It was Mira's turn first, "Gate card open." She said as she threw a card on the ground and it flashed violet before disappearing beneath the ground. "Okay darkus darkhound activate!" she's pressing buttons on her gauntlet as one of baku-holder opened and a darkus mechanical bakugan emerged from it. "Bakugan stand"

"Nice doggie" Dan commented

"He's all bite" Ace said, "She's mine" He threw his own bakugan in the field, "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise Darkus Percival." Percival, from his ball sphere shaped turned to his original form. His G level is 450 but Mira's 500. "Go ahead now, once I opened the gate card, Percival's power will go up. What now, Mira?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Shun and Marucho's battle, it seems that they are winning.

"You guy are so unmatched, it's pathetic." Shadow Prone laughed, "ability activate, full burst!"

"Plus a thousand, are you kidding me?" Marucho said. Shadow and Mylene's current G points are 1800 while Shun and Marucho's are 1400.

"That's serious power!"

"Let them have it, Hades!" Shadow said. His bakugan, Hades, started shooting at Elfin and Ingram.

"Is this a little excessive or what?" Elfin said.

The Genma's city controller is absorbing too much power due to all the battle that's been happening. Sooner or later, it might explode.

* * *

"Now Volt, is that all you've got?" Baron taunted his opponent.

"I've got plenty more. Double ability activate" He replied.

"Ability card set" The gauntlet said.

"Sub-dimension plus aurora dimension" Volt said as the surrounding around them turned into aurora. His bakugan laughed.

Now, Baron and Nemus are trapped in this dimension. "Nemus!" he looked around. "Hey, w-w-what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Nemus was being attacked by Brontis. He was so quick that Nemus can't dodge him. Again, Brontis attacked Nemus which made Baron's G power go decreased by 300 while Volt's increased by 100, having the advantage points.

"Multiple hits, but how?" Baron said. "It's the lights! Its aurora affect is blinding Nemus!" As he realized this, Nemus was still getting hit by Brontis. _'It's now or never!' _"Come bakugan trap, Piercian." He said as he threw his bakugan trap in the air and let him come to his true form. "I just hope I'm not too late"

"Ability card set!"

"Double ability activate" Baron's face is full of determination. The first ability was for his bakugan trap while the next one is for his bakugan. When combined, they charged at their opponent which led them to Victory!

"Yes, we won!"

"It's no time to celebrate; the others need us, Baron." Nemus said to his partner.

"Oh yeah, you're right! We've got to help Master Dan and the others. Come on, Nemus" He said and then he started to run only to be blocked by Volt himself.

They glare at each other before Volt started to talk, "Nice brawl dweeb. Go ahead"

Baron run and said "See you around." Volt only looked at him while he ran.

* * *

"Hit it, bakugan brawl, Drago stand" Dan said as he released his bakugan.

"Finally, the Dragonoid; this is it, Ventus Spyd-" Gus said but he was interrupted by Mira.

"Ability activate, darkus howling" the attack hit Drago.

"Ability activate, darkus paralyze" This time, the attack paralyzed Percival. Both bakugan's G level decreased.

"You keep getting in my way!" Gus said to her.

"Fine then, you take Percival while I take Drago." Mira replied, not even sparing him a glance.

"Just remember whose side are you on." Gus said and then called for a ventus bakugan, who by the way attacked Drago.

"Double ability activate; burning tornado plus burning dragon!" Dan said and the attack went straight to Darkus Darkhound. "Can you take the heat, Mira?"

'_Now!' _Mira thought as she said "Gate card open, Darkus reactor." Since her bakugan is a darkus bakugan, the bakugan's points increased and Drago's decreased. Both of them has 600.

"So now we're even." She said.

"Wake up!" Gus said. Just as he said this, Percival's level also increased since he's also a darkus bakugan. Percival has more points than Gus' ventus bakugan.

"My… power level…went up?" Percival asked. When the attacked hit him, he wasn't damaged at all because he has higher power level than his opponent. And Gus' bakugan lost.

"Are you kidding? Mira, what are you doing?" Gus said.

"My mistake" Mira said, her voice and actions are full of fake innocence. Because of this act, both Percival and Drago were confused.

While all of this was happening, the girls in the shadow manage to slip away. They run and run, looking for the controller.

"Percival!" Drago said

"Yes, something's up."

"Ability card set!"

"Get going guys! Ability card activate, burning Dragon."

"Ability activate, darkus cane," Mira said, "Oops, bad idea." Just as she said this, both her bakugan and Drago gained 100 power level. Because of this, her bakugan lost. Percival and Drago retreated back to their sphere form and their partners catch them.

'_Dan, Ace, you're my last hope!' _Mira thought _'please, come through.'_

* * *

"Shall we finish this?" Ventus Ingram asked

"You bet, Ingram!" Elfin replied as they both attacked Hades at the same time.

"What's this, why are we losing?" Shadow said.

Mylene calmly replied, "Stop whining!"

They both lost to the brawlers.

"And, we're done!" Shun said.

"We did it Shun!" Marucho said

"Let's help Dan and the others." Shun said as he started to run.

"Alright." Marucho nodded

Shadow started to run to them but his partner, Mylene stopped him. "Forget it, leave them."

"Huh?"

"We're going to the palace"

"Why? Oh forget it, I don't want to know." So that's it, they started walking towards the palace.

* * *

"Gate card set!" Dan said as he threw a card on the ground and flashing red before disappearing in the ground. "Bakugan brawl."

"Mira, you could stay away from this." Gus said as he shoves Mira aside. He called for an aquos bakugan.

This bakugan is battling two bakugan; Drago and Percival. They kept on battling. But because of the ability Gus used, every time his opponent's level increased, his bakugan's level will increased too. He laughed.

"I'm waiting for your next move!"

"Subterra Krakoshound, activate!" Mira suddenly said, "Bakygan stand!"

"Back off Mira, you made enough damage. I could do this on my own."

"I can't. Spectra trust me to do this."

Dan was about to use another ability but Ace stopped him, saying that this is what Gus wants; to increase his power level.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I could take out Mira!" Dan said. As usual, Dan is being Dan. "Ability card activate, burning dragon!" A large fire was released by Drago and was heading towards krakoshound. (_crack-ows-hound_)

Both sides increased by 200.

"I don't know what you're up to, but this better work!" Gus said

"Told you so, doesn't matter how strong the attack is if it's just reflected back," Mira replied "Ability activate, subterra seeker." The sides of the subterra mechanical bakugan opened and the attacked is reflected back to Drago.

"What the-" Dan said, but the _small _attack already hit him.

"Krakoshound power- 600" the voice said.

"Drago, are you alright?" Dan asked, concerned for his bakugan.

"Yes Dan, I'm fine. However, Mira is a formidable opponent; it's taking everything I've got. But the power of that attack was only half of what could have been, why?" Drago wondered.

"Weird…" Dan said.

'_Come on Dan; figure out what I'm doing!' _Mira thought.

"Ha! That's it, let's do this!" Dan said. Just as she said that, Marucho and Shun came in. "Dan!" said Marucho.

"What's up?" This time, it was Baron's turn to appear.

"It looks like Dan is brawling Mira." Marucho replied.

"Gate card open, pyrus reactor," Dan said. The card opened and flames appear to separate each bakugan from one another. Drago's power level increased but at the same time Gus' aquos bakugan also increased because of the ability he used earlier.

"The more power you used, the more power I will have!" Gus said.

'_Stay with me Dan.' _Mira thought to herself. "Pyrus spiderfencer activate! Bakugan stand!"

"Why did you do that Mira? We are already winning!" Gus said

"And now, I'm finishing it all!" Mira replied.

"Mira" Drago said

"It's like…she's..." Dan said

"Still with us" Drago continued

"But we can't be sure." Percival finished.

Mira was intensely looking at Dan and Ace, trying to get to them. _'Dan, Ace, I need your help to stop Spectra, to stop my brother. Please, give me the strength.' _

Luck is with her because for some reason Dan understood every single word she thought. He understood her plan all along. "Mira!"

"That's it, move over. Ability activate, aqua cyclowave" Gus said

"No way! Come bakugan trap, scorpion" Dan said

"Now darkus darkhound activate!" Mira said. Once again, she called for her previous bakugan.

"Mira, what's with you?" Gus asked

"I'm busy, back off!" Mira said.

"Wow!" Marucho said as he watches Mira.

"You said it" Baron said

"Ability card activate!" Dan said

"Ability card set." The voice of the gauntlet said

Scorpions back opened and reflected the attack.

"What the–" Gus said

"That's maximum collector, it sends your attack twice the power. Here's the best part, it's gonna blow through all of your bakugan at once!" Dan yelled the last part as the blue beam attack all the mechanical bakugan. All of the returning to their different shape, Mira lost all her life gauge and Dan received three new mechanical bakugan; mainly Subterra, Pyrus and Darkus.

"Alright Mira, way to go!" Dan smiled

Mira smiled in return and said "Thanks Dan!"

Ace was shocked, _'Mira?' _he thought. He looked at Dan and asked "What…was that…all about?"

"I think you were always right, Ace" Percival said. At this, Ace looked at his bakugan

"So Mira…never planned on betraying us after all." Dan said

Ace's face turned from shock to somewhat smug and said "Of course, I never really believed it."

"So you lost your battle on purpose?" Gus said and then he got angry, "Ha! You traitor"

Mira looked up, as if knowing Spectra was looking at her. Yes indeed, Spectra is looking at her.

"This is how you treat your brother, Mira?" Spectra said.

Gus roughly shoves Mira away and she fell on the ground. "Get away! If you think you can get away from this with three mechanical bakugan, then you are wrong. Come on, forget Mira, I'm taking you both on myself, give me back what is mine" Gus said, his voice full of anger.

"That ain't happening!" Dan yelled

"Those were won fair and square" Ace said

But Gus was stubborn, heck who would listen to their own enemy. He called for the unused mechanical bakugan, which is a Haos attribute. Ace threw his bakugan and then yelled

"Come, bakugan trap, Falconfly!"

All the bakugan are there, mechanical, and bakugan trap, versus Gus' bakugan. So the battle went on with Gus using either a haos or aquos mechanical bakugan.

"If the dimension controller is below us, this could work as our advantage." Shun commented.

"Hmm…yeah, it should be… but what's the big deal?" Marucho asked

"I've got a feeling, if Dan and Ace keep up the energy; this battle could overload the Gamma controller, just like we did in the Alpha and beta controller" Shun explained.

"Sounds good." Marucho replied

Shun nodded and said "Once it explodes, it could mean we could defeat the vexos once and for all."

Drago plus Scorpion is a great combination because in one attack, they defeated the remaining three mechanical bakugan; ventus, haos and aquos.

Suddenly, the ground started to shook. The walls were crumbling, and they were slowly falling apart. Beneath them, where the dimension controller lay, started to overload. The gem in the middle fell and broke into pieces.

The vexos were trying to escape their doom. Prince Hydron is deeply disappointed at what happened.

The ground where the brawlers are standing broke and they started to fall.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they all screamed.

Ace extended his hand towards Mira, trying to catch her. Mira, seeing this, also extended her hands towards him.

Before they fall in a pool full of lava, their bakugan transformed into their original form and catch the brawlers just in time.

"Thanks Drago" Drago said

"You too Ingram" Shun said

"I can't believe it; we destroyed the last of the dimension controllers." Baron said when they finally landed safely.

"The bakugans can be free for good!" Marucho said

"I'm sorry guys…I really am…I almost…" Mira said, sighing apologetically.

Dan patted her in the shoulders and said, "Don't be sorry Mira"

"Yeah, no sweat!" Shun said

"You got us a little worried back there." Dan said

"But we always knew that in your heart, you were with us Mira." Baron said

"I got a little scared back there but when I saw you battling with Dan, I knew you were helping them." Marucho commented

"Yeah, at first I didn't know what you were doing, I feel like a dork." Dan chuckled

Shun crossed his arms and replied, "It's not hard to fool you, Dan."

"You're right" Dan said

"I always believed in you," Mira looked at Ace "I know you, you never go back on your word."

"Thank you, Ace" Mira said, she came up to him and hugged him briefly and giggled.

"We still need one thing to do, next stop the vest-palace!"

They laughed but something came to Shun's mind. He panicked and everyone noticed this.

"What's wrong Shun?"

"Don't you see Dan? Alice and the girls are missing!"

"Oh no!" Mira gasped

"We must find them immediately" Baron said, they all nodded and started searching for the missing girls.

* * *

"I'm sorry Master Spectra…but Mira-" Gus said

"Forget Mira, she means nothing to me, we still have the ultimate weapon." Spectra said as he pointed towards Lync who was carrying something in his hands. "Let it be our little present for the resistance and my dear sister, Mira Ferman!" Spectra laughed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, this is the longest chapter ever. This whole thing is consist of 12 pages. I hope you enjoyed this; this is my way of saying Sorry for not updating lately.

I just copied this in the episode except with some twist. I hope you liked it! Anyway, what do you think happened to the girls?

SNEAK PREVIEW

"Who is that?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"How could that be?"

"ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

SO who do you think they saw?

Drop me a review, okay?


	21. I'm Back

Author's Note: Sigh. Reviews are slow lately. I'll update more if you review. So, please review. Give me ideas, comment on anything, just don't flame me. :]

Anyway, when I read some of the review, some of the guesses are ALMOST right! Okay, just read the story to find out what happens!

Disclaimer: I do not own BAKUGAN. :/

**Edited**: OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but later is better than never right? I'm so upset and disappointed with myself for not updating. I'm really sorry! And yet, people still review on my stories. Thank you for the support guys and please continue reading! I won't quit this because I love both of my stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan! Or else Shun and Alice would've been classified as "couples" in the anime. Lol

* * *

Chapter 21: **I'm back!**

**ALICE POV**

When Gus and Mira were distracted, the girls and I ran towards the exit. We ran and ran. We opened every door we see and at the same time, we avoided the guards.

Unfortunately, we ran into trouble and that is why the three of us are battling some crazy dude and his friend who claims to be the greatest brawler ever.

So we battled them, 2-vs-2. I've got to admit they were tough but we're not going to give up!

"Ability card activate, Fire of Darkness" I said. Vladitor released a powerful violet-coloured-fire and attacked our opponent.

Before we they could attack back, the ground started shaking and the walls are falling apart. Those men ran away, probably scared for their lives. Cowards.

"And you call them men, tsk." I heard Julie say

"There's no time for this, we need to run bef – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUNO – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We were all yelling, Runo fall first followed by Julie and me.

"OMG! Girls, don't panic. Just because we're falling doesn't mean we're going to die. I mean we're only falling in a pool full of hot lava and –" Julie kept on rambling. Clearly, she was panicking.

"JULIE! STOP PANICKING!" Runo yelled.

Suddenly, our bakugan returned to their original form. They catch us and flew away.

"Thanks for saving us, Skieress, Vladitor." I said to my bakugan once we landed on a safe place

"You are certainly welcome Alice." Vladitor said

"Like he said, no problem." Skieress said

"Yeah, and don't forget to thank Aranaut" Bubbly and Cheerful Julie said. It seems her panic is gone. "I still wish I have a bakugan with me." She pouted.

We all laughed and I said, "I'm sure you'll find one or maybe Gorem is the ONLY one for you."

"Yeah yeah…" She said

"Look who we have here" A smug voice said. I guess this wasn't a safe place after all. Sigh.

"What do you want Shadow?" Runo yelled

Shadow laughed and said "Feisty aren't we?" He licked his lips and laughed again before stepping forward towards them. Behind him Volt and Mylene stood.

"Why are we wasting our time here?" I heard Mylene say as she crossed her arms.

"Beats me, ask Shadow over there." Volt shrugged his shoulders before pointing at his comrade.

It happened so fast, the three of us were battling the three of them. I lend Julie Skieress for a while and they're battling Volt, Runo is battling Shadow and I'm left with Mylene.

I don't know what's happening with Julie and Runo's battle but I'm slowly losing. Oh crap, snap out of it Alice. You're going to win; for the resistance, for the Bakugan and for Hydranoid.

With determination, I said "I won't lose to you… Ability card activate…"

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Where could they be?" Dan asked furiously. Even if the resistance landed safely, they were still trap inside. Although they could easily get out, they chose not to because they are hoping that the girls are still there.

"Master Dan, What if they didn't manage to get out?" Baron asked.

Dan didn't want to believe that, he cannot forgive himself if something happened to the girls especially Runo. "Then let's just hope that they somehow found a way to get out of it!"

With that they started searching for the girls, hoping that they're alright!

* * *

In the end, the girls lost and they were captured; they were knocked unconscious by the vexos, Volt and Shadow were forced by Mylene to carry them.

"Tell me again why we have to carry them, while she's just walking without a burden in her hands?" Shadow complained while carrying Alice.

Mylene, hearing him, rolled her eyes and stated the obvious fact, "Because I'm a girl and I don't wanna them."

"That's so unfair!"

"Whatever."

Volt just rolled his eyes at the two. He doesn't even know why he's with them. The three of them decided to bring the girls to Prince Hydron as a gift, hoping that they'll be the new favourite. They have their vehicle parked near the destroyed Gemma City. They hopped in and went straight to the vestal Palace.

When they arrived in the Palace, they immediately barged into Hydron's place and presented the unconscious girls before kneeling down in front of him.

"We have brought some present for you, your highness; we defeated them and knocked them unconscious." Mylene said

"They are part of the resistance and three of the original bakugan battle brawlers" Volt said

Prince Hydron were looking at the girls while twirling his hair, he smiled, congratulated the three of them for a job well done, and then ordering them to put lock them. "Oh, separate them from their bakugan, okay?"

"As you wish," Mylene said, "Volt, Shadow, carry them again!" before walking away, leaving the two of them behind.

"Bossy as ever," mumbled Shadow before grabbing Alice again "Volt, help me here."

Volt sighed and grabs the other two. They started walking towards the high-tech dungeon, they lock them like how they locked Ace and the others before; they put the girls in the container after grabbing their bakugan and filled the container with water. The bakugan, on the other hand, are safely placed near the cabinets. Soon, both of them left, and went to where Mylene is.

**ALICE'S POV**

'_I feel cold! Water… but I'm not drowning, but I can't breathe. Where am I? What happened?'_ I thought as I tried opening my eyes. When I successfully opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was water and I was in a container, I looked sideways and saw Julie on my right and Runo on my left, in the same situation I am except they're unconscious.

'_I can't breathe… I'm at my limit…' _I tried escaping by pushing my body against the container but I'm too weak. Suddenly, I saw something shinning near me.

'_My bag!' _I thought, _'no more hesitating, my life and my friend's life are at stake'_ I tried my best to get my bag and get the item I needed. I knew this would come in handy someday, I just hope that 'someday' is 'now' and put it on.

'_Please work…please work… I need you right now, you might be the only one who can free us… please come back… help us…' _these were my last thought before slowly falling into the darkness.

But before falling into the dark, I heard a voice _"Just rest Alice, I'll take over for a while!"_ I smiled. He's Back!

**NO ONE'S POV**

A light emerges from where Alice is, and as if by magic, she transformed –from the clothes, to the hair, and to the gender. He pushed the container with all his might, again and again, until it broke and the water spilled. He breathes for a moment before opening Runo's and Julie's container. He laid them down and looked around him.

"Aha, so there are the bakugan. Are the vexos stupid? Don't they know that if we got away from the container, we could easily escape because the bakugan are also here?" He said to himself before smirking. He grabbed the three bakugan and safely put it in his pocket, he also grabbed their gauntlet.

He tried waking the girls up, but it was no use. He carried them, even though they're heavy and started sneaking out the dungeon. They, or should I say he, manage to sneak in one of the private rooms in the upper place of the palace. It looks like a maid's quarter, there's a bed and a desk. He put the girls in the bed and grabbed the pen and paper in the desk and wrote a letter, and then put it beside them along with Haos Aranaut and her gauntlet.

He could just leave the palace with them but it's risky since they're unconscious, so he decided to do what they originally planned to do.

He looked everywhere for the so-called-place of the Prince, unfortunately he ran into trouble.

"Who are you?" a voice said, and that voice belongs to none other than Volt, who was leaning in a wall.

"It seems like I've been found out!" he fake sigh and started walking, as if there's no one there.

"Hey! Who do you think you are walking away from me, you arrogant guy!" Volt said as he activated his gauntlet. "Activate your gauntlet so we can brawl"

He looked at the thing in his arms and said "Oh, so this is a gauntlet. We never had this during our time. Gauntlet power strike!"

"Gate card set, Bakugan brawl!" Volt said

"I have no other choice then," he said as he took out the bakugan in his hands, since he's a darkus brawler, he picked the darkus bakugan. "Hey, listen to me, we need to brawl."

"Who are you?" Vladitor said

"I'm a friend, trust me. Your friends are safe, and I need to beat that guy!" he said pointing to Volt.

"Okay… but if you're lying you'll pay!" Vladitor said.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

And so, the battle begins!

MEANWHILE, Shun, Marucho and Mira manage to sneak into the palace, while Dan is battling Spectra.

"Do you know where we are going?" Marucho said

"I have no idea at all!" Shun honestly said

"I know where Hydron's throne is, follow me!" She said as they started running. "Behind his throne lay the five legendary bakugan who are currently a statue, he said that they're some sort of art piece and Drago is the only one missing."

As they ran towards the throne, they heard something, and the grounds is somewhat shaking, as if there was a battle. They ran faster and saw a Vladitor and Brontes fighting!

"If Vladitor is there, then it means that… ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" Shun yelled the last part and ran faster. Marucho and Mira also ran faster, but when they got there, they were surprised.

"Who is that?" a confused Mira asked, pointing towards the guy who is using Alice's bakugan to fight Volt.

"Shun, is that who I think it is?" Marucho asked, even he does not believe in what he's seeing.

"It's definitely him… he's back! HEY!" Shun shouted.

Both brawlers looked towards him; one was frowning while the other is smirking.

"Yo! Guess what? I'm back" the smirking one said.

Yes, he's really back! Masquerade is finally back.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm also back! Thanks for the never ending support! Especially those who never left me! I love you guys! Please give me inspiration! Review okay?


End file.
